


The Clear Waters Of Crystal Lake

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Camp Crystal Lake, Dean Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Violence, No Sam, On Hiatus, Sam at Stanford, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sam back at Stanford and Cas having left them Dean finds himself alone on the road and helping other hunters who are having problems. While in Illinois he comes upon the small town of Crystal Lake and the young hunter Clay Miller looking for his sister and the thing that took her and killed her friends. Dean offers to help and soon an attraction forms between the two of them and Dean comes to realize Clay may be the one to finally settle down with</p><p> </p><p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> And yes i'm very well aware that Clay did not drive a red 66 mustang! And yes i am very aware he drove a motorcycle!

Dean was alone Sam had gotten another full ride back to Stamford and left taking everything with him and leaving him and alone in the bunker and Cas well he betrayed them or at least that's how Dean saw it. Cas had decided to go back to heaven and help run it with Michael who had offered him a position as head general in his army Dean was pissed Sam understood but now he was alone in the bunker with no one. So Dean decided to pack up some stuff and head on the road and offer his help to any hunters in need of help

It was one year later and Dean had spent the time helping other hunters or spending it at the bunker and every so often visiting Sammy up at Stanford. Dean was proud Sam got another full scholarship at Stanford and he was glad that Sam could finally have a normal life that's all Dean ever wanted for Sam was for him to have a normal life. But as time went on Dean himself began to yearn for a normal life away from hunting and monsters but Dean knew that could never happen 

Dean yawned as her drove along the tree lined roads of central Illinois he had just finished helping some hunters knock off a nest of vamps camping out in a cornfield and feeding on cattle and was headed towards Indiana. Dean looked out the car window and noticed he was finally in a town and a quite large one at that 

"Crystal Lake" Dean says looking at the welcome sign "What an interesting name for a town"

Dean goes back to paying attention to the road but a few minuets later a ticking sound announces he's low on gas. Dean lets out a low sigh and starts to look for a gas station. Dean finds that there of plenty of them in this town and pulls into the one he finds himself closest to Dean pulls his car up to a pump and gets out but finds it's an older gas station and isn't pay at the pump. Dean sighs in frustration and throws his head back before gabbing his wallet locking his car and heads into the gas station Dean walks into the gas station and a bell chimes as he does a few people in the gas station look st him before going back to what they were doing Dean doesn't pay an attention to them and walks up to the counter 

"How can i help you??" The older man behind the counter asks 

"Yeah i'd like 60 dollars on pump number 4" Dean says 

"60! That's a lot of money!"

"Well i'm heading towards Indiana"

"Where to in Indiana??"

"West Bend"

"Where from??"

"Lebanon Kansas but i stopped off in Dixon for a bit"

"You got family there??"

"Business"

"Ah! Here ya go son! Come back in if you need anything"

"Will do"

Dean takes the receit the man handed him and heads out to baby and starts to fill her up with gas and as Dean is pumping gas a red 66 mustang pulls up to an empty gas pump and a man about Dean's age gets off and heads into the building he comes out a few seconds later and fills his car full of gas before heading back into building. Dean finishes filling baby up with gas and heads back into the building to get his change and some snacks as he enters he sees the man in the mustang and who he guess is the sheriff or something talking and loudly 

"There has to be something you can do!!" Mustang man says 

"Clay it's been 12 weeks! There's nothing we can do!" The sheriff says back 

So his name is Clay "Interesting!" Dean thinks 

"How about you find the thing that took her and killed her friends!" The man Clay says 

"Clay! We've looked everywhere! The woods, the cabins, the old camp, the lake! She's nowhere! Son lets face it she's dead"

"She's not dead!"

"Clay it's been more than two months! Go home!"

"Not till i find my sister! And what about the thing that took her!"

"Your a hunter! Find it!"

That part piques Dean's interest 

The sheriff then walks out leaving the man uh Clay looking steamed 

Dean walks over to Clay "Uh excuse me but did he say your a hunter??" Dean asks 

"Yeah! What's it to you!" Clay snaps 

"Well it's just that i can help you i'm a hunter too"

Dean than lowers his shirt collar and reveals his anti possession tattoo which makes Clay's eyes get wide 

"An anti possession tattoo!"

"Yep you got one too??"

Clay nods his head and pulls down his shirt collar showing off his 

"Nice! When did you get it??"

"18 you??"

"15"

"Wow! That's young"

"Been hunting all my life"

"Wow! Really??"

"Yep"

"So uh you hunting with anyone??"

"Well i used to but my dad died, my little brother went back to college, and are friend he uh retired"

"So it's just you??"

"Yeah what about you?? You alone??"

"Well it was me and at first but then my sister got involved but i'm sure you heard she was taken my some creature"

"Yeah i'm sorry about that"

"Thanks"

The two stand in an uncomfortable silence for a minuet before Dean speaks up again 

"Uh if you don't mind me asking what exactly happened to your sister??"

"A couple of weeks ago she and some friends went camping near camp crystal lake and one night they were attacked and killed but whatever it is took my sister"

"Dude i'm sorry and i know how it feels a demon killed my mom in my little brothers nursery when i was four"

"Aw man i'm so sorry to hear that"

"Yeah it was hard and uh that's how we got into hunting"

Clay doesn't now what to say but he tries to find something but Dean's voice breaks his thinking 

"You said they camped near camp crystal lake??"

"Yeah?? Why do you ask??"

"My parents and later my dad and my brother have solved some cases up there before"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"Um i know that i haven't known you for very long and hell i don't even know you name. But could you help me find my sister?? I mean you know the area and you seem to have a lot more experience with hunting than i do over all"

Dean smiles "I'm always willing to help a hunter in need so yes i will"

Clay grabs a hold of Dean and pulls him into an embrace 

"Oh thank you so much!"

Dean smiles again

"Your welcome"

The two pull away 

"Uh by the way what's your name??"

"Dean Winchester" Dean says and holds out his hand 

"Clay Miller" Clay says and holds out his hand 

The two shake hands 

"Nice to meet you Clay"

"Same here Dean"

"We should go somewhere and talk more but i don't have a place to stay at"

"Oh well we can go to my families cabin"

"Alright!"

"When we get on the road just follow me"

"Ok! Cool"

Once they've got everything settled out Dean and Clay buy some snacks and then head out on the road to Clay's families cabin. Dean and Clay both get in there cars and Dean follows Clay out the way he came going out the towns main road and the highway for a bit before making a left and going a few miles down that road before making a right and going down that road. And then making a right onto a dirt road and heading straight for a few minuets before turning a right and going down a paved road and then arriving at Clay's families cabin. Which looks more like a two story ranch house than a cabin 

"Dude! This place is huge!" Dean says in aw as he shuts his car door 

"What did you expect??" Clay says laughing 

"No this!"

"Then what??"

"A cabin! A small two bedroom, one bath, with a living room, kitchen, and dining room"

"Why'd you except that??"

"Cause my dad dragged us from place to place when me and my brother were kids we grew up in shitty motels, rental places, cabins, and the car"

"Well as you can see this is hardly what you've described"

"Yeah"

Dean looks down at the ground an upset look on his face which Clay immediately notices

"Dean?? Dean bro are you alright??"

"Yeah! It's just that talking about it brought back some memories"

Clay doesn't say anything he just pulls Dean into a hug and Dean just wraps his arms around Clay and inhales his scent. It's a good scent it was a mixture of cigarette smoke, motor oil, beer, and nature it's a beautiful scent and Dean wishes they could stay like this forever wrapped in each others arms smelling each other scents but of course it can't last forever because after awhile Clay lets go of Dean

"Lets get your stuff then go inside and talk huh??" Clay says a smile on his face 

"Yeah" Dean says in a flat tone but Clay doesn't seem to notice 

The two then walk over to Dean's car

"Dude!"

"What??"

"Sweet ride!"

"Thanks! It was my dads but he gave it to me on my 16th birthday"

"Cool"

"Thanks! What about your car??"

"Same here 16th birthday gift"

"Well we may not now each other but it seems we have some things in common"

"Yes it does!"

Dean and Clay just smile at each other and gather Dean's things out of the car and head to the house although they have to wait as Clay digs for his keys. And once in Clay guides Dean through the entry way and up and the stairs and down the hall to a bedroom

"Wow! This is a nice room!" Dean says upon entering the room 

"It is" Clay says and puts some of Dean's bags on the bed 

"So uh i don't mean to be rude but where are you gonna sleep??"

"Oh well in here"

"Oh"

Dean's face turns red and he looks down at the floor well actually the bed 

"If that's gonna be a problem i can go into another room"

"NO!! I mean! It's fine! Were two grown men"

"Yeah! Well i'm gonna go downstairs and how about you freshen up or whatever and then meet me downstairs"

"Ok"

"Ok then! See ya in a few minuets"

Clay then turns around walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him and as soon as he does Dean falls onto the bed. He was gonna be sleeping in the same room in the same bed! As Clay Miller! The hottest guy Dean's pretty sure he's ever laid his eyes on Dean was excited but also nervous

"What if i do something weird! What if i do something i'll regret! What if i kiss him! Oh man! Ok! Dean calm yourself down! Just go down there and talk about what you and Clay need to talk about! Just breath Dean! Breath"

After a few minuets Dean manages to get himself and his cock calmed down then uses the bathroom and splashes some water on his face and then heads down to find Clay so they can talk and it takes Dean awhile but eventually he finds Clay sitting in the kitchen with two beers in front of him

"Dude this place is huge! Why didn't your sister stay here instead??" Dean asks as he sits down across from Clay 

"I have no idea! But Whitney always liked the outdoors" Clay says and takes a sip of his beer 

"Whitney?? Is that your sisters name??"

"Yea"

"It's a nice name"

"Yea i guess it is"

"Soooo What do you wanna talk about??"

"My sister, the case, this thing that took her and killed her friends"

"Ah! Right! So do you have any files pictures reports we can look through??"

"Uh yes i do just let me go look for them"

Clay gets up and walks out of the kitchen and disappears but comes back a few minuets later carrying a thick folder of papers 

"Here we go" Clay says as he puts the folder on the kitchen island 

"Is this all??" Dean asks as he starts to look thought the folder 

"Uh yeah"

"Ok"

Clay watches as Dean flips through the folder and past a lot of papers 

"Uh Dean?? What are you doing??"

"Looking for crime scene photos"

"Ah!'

"And here we go!" Dean says 

And several photos of appear on the kitchen island 

Dean and Clay spend several minuets looking over the photos before Dean gives his analysis

"Well however did this has done this before"

"How do you know??"

This is a well done kill nothing is sloppy about this"

"How can you tell??"

"Clay i've been doing this for years and i can also tell you that however did this isn't a human"

"Ok so this is defiantly something supernatural"

"Yes and i can also tell you that whatever did this isn't a beast, vampire, reaper, zombie, wendigo, wraith, werewolf, ghoul or shapeshifter, who did this"

"Dean what are you trying to tell me??"

"What i'm trying to tell you is that a demon took your sister and killed her friends"

"A DEMON HAS MY SISTER!!"

"Yes"

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! What am i going to tell my parents!"

"Clay you don't have to tell them anything!"

"DEAN! A DEMON HAS MY SISTER! I HAVE TO TELL THEM!"

"Clay we don't have to because were going to rescue her! Remember??"

Clay looks at Dean ready to scream at him again when he remembers why Dean is in his cabin and calms down 

"Right!"

"Alright so tomorrow will go search the woods around camp crystal lake alright??"

"Alright"

"Ok but first lets go get some rest ok??"

"Ok"

"Lets go to bed then"

"You head on up first i'm gonna stay down here and clean and make sure everything's locked ok??"

"Ok then see ya in a few minuets"

Dean then grabs the folder and heads on upstairs his heart pounding the whole time. As soon as Dean gets up there he changes into his sleep clothes and brushes his teeth and tries to ready about the case but is to nervous. Dean has just dropped the file on the floor when the door opens and Clay appears in the bedroom holding what Dean guess is his sleepwear 

"Sorry i took so long i couldn't find my favorite grey henley"

"That's ok"

Clay smiles at Dean and then starts to strip off the clothes he's wearing as Dean watches and oh god lord is Dean trying not to cum his pants. Clay has the best washboard abs, the most chiseled chest, the most powerful legs, the tightest ass, and the biggest bulge EVER! All of it covered but a tank top, shorts, and tight black underwear. Clay just changes into his sleepwear as Dean tries to hide his raising cockDean is lost in thought trying to think of anything to get ride of his erection. Dead kittens, naked grandma's, Sam in a thong! (Just think about that Sam/Jared in a thong) And while it works Dean doesn't hear or see Clay get into bed 

"Dean??" Clay says snapping Dean back to reality 

"Huh?? Yeah??" Dean says 

"Uh could you turn off your light?? Or are you gonna go over the file??"

"Oh! Uh i'm gonna go to bed"

"Oh! Alright then!"

Dean and Clay each turn off there lights

"Night Dean"

"Night Clay"

Clay falls asleep right away but Dean can't he lies in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering if he'll fall asleep and if he does if he'll do something he'll regret

TBC...


	2. Clay

When Dean woke up it was morning he could tell it was morning because there was sunlight flowing through the huge glass windows on the other end of the room and also because his phone alarm was going off announcing it was 7:20 and time to get up. Dean glanced over at the side of the bed were Clay was laying and saw he was gone and sighed he must have done or said something to make Clay upset. Dean sighed again then yawned and stretched and was ready to get out of bed when the bathroom door flung open and Clay appeared a towel wrapped around his waist

"Good your awake! Now get in the shower and then we can have breakfast and talk about are plan for the day" Clay says

"Ok sounds good" Dean replies and then climbs out of the bed and heads over to the bathroom 

"Uh Clay??"

"Yeah??"

"Is the shower one of those new modern one's with the touch screen and shit??"

"No it's all knobs and one of those spray things you pull out and can move around"

"Awesome"

"Yeah well uh i'm gonna get dressed and then i'll see you downstairs"

"Yep"

Dean walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him leaving Clay to get dressed and gasps the the luxurious bathroom it's modern sleek and upscale like the rest of the house. It has granite counter tops, wood cabinets, a tile floor, modern appliances, a huge glass shower with tile and stainless steal shower heads it's the most luxurious bathroom Dean has ever seen and far from what he's used to. Dean collects him self and looks for the towels and what not eventually finding the cabinet and gathering the things he needs and turns on the shower. Dean undresses and waits for the spray to get warm when there was a knock at the door 

"Yes??" Dean said 

"Dean i'm dressed and i'm going downstairs! I'll see ya down there" Clay called

"Ok! See ya when i'm done!"

"Alright!"

Clay left the room and headed downstairs (Dean assumed) and Dean finished stripping and got into the shower the warm spray hitting him as he did

"Oh god that feels good!" Dean says as he lets the spray fall all over his body 

Dean just stands in the shower letting the warm spray fall all over him thinking about this bathroom, this shower, this cool modern luxurious house, that 66 mustang and Clay. Clay with his bulging muscles, washboard abs, powerful legs, tight ass, and big package oh god! He was the sexiest man Dean had ever met! And soon enough Dean's hand was wrapped around his hard cock. Thinking more about Clay and all the naughty things he wanted to do to him and the naughty things he wanted Clay to do to him. Dean jerked himself off until he cumed washed off the mess finished up his shower dressed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Clay waiting for him the two get there breakfast and then talk about there plans for the day

"So what do you wanna do today??" Clay asks biting into his toast

"Well i figured we should look for your sister" Dean says drinking his orange juice 

"Um ok but where??"

"The woods around the lake and the old camp"

"Ok but the police already looked there"

"Yes but form what i looked that they only looked for your sister and investigated the crime scene correct??"

"Yes"

"Well Clay us hunters we do things much differently"

"Right"

"What where gonna do is search for your sister but also the thing that took her

"But that's what the police were doing!"

"Clay buddy remember a demon took her"

"Right!"

"Clay are you alright??"

Clay sighs "Dean look i'm not a very experienced hunter like you are cause i haven't been doing this my whole liefe and this whole thing with my sister it's just the two things at once it's to much"

Dean puts his hand on Clay's shoulder "I understand the first thing my dad, my brother and i ever hunted was the thing that killed my mom so i know how you feel about the hunting and the closeness to family thing"

"Did you kill the thing??"

"Yeah but it took us twenty plus years"

"Wow"

"Yeah it uh it killed my dad too"

"Uh man! Dude i'm so sorry!"

"Yeah it's ok he was an asshole but uh but uh it's a long story i'll uh explain it to you one day"

"O-Ok"

"So uh have you asked any other hunters for help??"

"Uh well i've never asked for help till you but some guy uh Turner he asked to help me"

Dean eyes grow and a smiles comes over his face "Rufus Turner! Is that the guy??"

"Yeah yeah it is! Why?? You know him??"

"Know him! He's an old family friend!"

"Really??"

"Yeah! I'm gonna have to give him a call later"

"Yeah"

"But first uh we should head out and explore"

"Yeah, yeah uh who's car should we take??"

"Lets take mine"

"Uh alright!"

"You can sit in the front next to me and give me directions"

"Ok and we should head out now it's gonna take us at least an hour to get to where we wanna go"

"Alright lets go!"

Dean and Clay grab what they need and then head out

"So how long have you been hunting??" Dean asks as they hit the main road 

"On and off since i was 18" Clay says 

"And your how old??"

"31"

"Just like Sammy"

"Huh??"

"You and my little brother Sammy are the same age"

"Ah! And you are how old??"

"35"

"Your old"

"Dude! I'm four years older than you!"

"Whatever"

"How old is Whitney??"

"25"

"25 she's young"

"Hey! Don't get any idea's!"

"Dude don't worry i'm gay that's not gonna be a problem is it??"

"No! I'm gay too"

Dean's cock jerks at that "Oh"

The two sit in an awkward silence for a few minuets before Clay speaks up again

"Uh this friend of yours the one who retired how old is he??"

Dean sighs "Are friend Cas well he's an angel of the lord"

"I'm sorry?? What??"

"He's an angel he pulled me from perdetion and he was are sidekick but uh he went back to heaven"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"He raised you from perdetion?? Why were you there??"

"That is another long story and look Clay i don't mean to be rude but i really don't wanna talk about my past it wasn't really a happy one"

"I understand! Sorry for pressing"

"That's alright"

The rest of the car ride is silent sans Clay giving directions and eventually a few minuets after ten they pull into a heavily wooded area. Dean stops the car and he and Clay get out and gather there things and then Dean locks the car up and they go off and investigate

"What are we looking for??" Clay asks 

"These" Dean says and hands Clay a paper 

"Markings of demons and devils a hunters guide is this going to help us??"

"Yep"

"Ok"

"You say ok a lot"

"I do??"

"Yeah"

"I never noticed"

"I mean it's just i thought i'd point that out"

"Oh ok"

"Clay are you nervous??"

"What?? No?? Why??"

"You just seem a little jumpy"

"Well i mean it's just this whole demon took my sister and killed her friends and now were looking for and later going to hunt and kill and rescue her thing"

Clay didn't want to admit it was cause he totally thought Dean was the hottest guy he ever met and wanted to through him down on the bed and fuck him senseless 

"Ah yeah i can see how that can make a person nervous but you've hunted before right??"

"Yeah but to tell you the truth it's been awhile"

"Oh! Uh how long??"

"I kinda stopped about three months before my sister went missing but i got back into it when my sister went missing"

"But why??"

Clay sighs and stops walking and Dean does the same 

"Dean can i tell you the honest truth here??"

"Um yeah"

"Dean i'm sorry if i sound like i've been going in loops but three months ago i was down in Virginia going after a werewolf that was attacking the locals in this small town when one of them scratched me real bad"

Clay lowers his tank top to reveal three large scars and Dean grimaces 

"The guy i was with a friend of mine was killed and after i recovered i decided to quit and for three months i did!. That is until 12 weeks ago when my sister went on a camping trip and didn't come back i got worried. I knew she went up to crystal lake and i knew that there had been a number of odd and supernatural incidents that have happened here over the years so i pretty much figured it was something supernatural that took her"

"You been through a lot"

"Yeah"

"Did ya kill the thing??"

"Yep"

"How??"

"Silver bullet to the heart"

"Dude! That is an impossible shot to make!"

"It was pretty easy"

"Not many hunters know how to make that shot!"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

"So anyways back to the case at hand"

"Right"

"So where did you sister camp??"

"Um i think back that way but i'm not sure"

"Well i think as long as we go along the lake and the area around it we should be fine"

"Do you think the demon will be here??"

"Well this is it's area"

"It's??"

"Yes because demon's take vessels either male or female"

"Ah!"

"Never hunter a demon??"

"No"

"What have you hunted"

"Ghosts, vampires, werewolf's, some local monsters but never demon's what about you??"

"Everything you can imagine"

Clay's eyes get wide and then Dean starts to laugh and then soon enough Clay starts to laugh 

"You have a really nice laugh Dean"

Dean's heart flutters "Thank you"

The two keep on laughing however Dean stops laughing when he sees a man with a sack covering his face holding an ax running towards them

"CLAY LOOK BEHIND YOU!!"

"What??"

"I SAID LOOK BEHIND YOU!!"

"Why??"

"JUST LOOK!!"

Clay looks behind him just in time to see the man run at him and raise the ax over his head and swing it at him 

TBC...


	3. The Searchers

Clay threw up his arms and screamed as the man ran towards him and raised his ax but the next thing Clay knew there were sounds of a scuffle and then a gun going off. When Clay finally lowered his arms and looked the man was running away and Dean was holding a shot gun 

"Are you alright??" Dean asks 

"Y-Yes W-Who was T-That??" A very scared Clay asks 

"The demon"

"The one that took my sister!!"

"Yes! Now come on! Lets get it!"

Clay wastes no time in grabbing the backpack he threw on the ground when the demon tried to attack and soon he and Dean are chasing after the demon 

"Where do you think he went??" Clay asks 

"This way but he could be hiding anywhere" Dean says 

"Fuck!"

"Well there's one good thing"

"What's that??"

"He attacked us and ran back this way"

"So??"

"That mean's your sister is somewhere around here"

"Oh thank god!"

"Yeah but just don't get your hopes up well find her"

After a couple minuets of running the two stop panting hard

"I don't see him anywhere" Clay says 

"Me too" Dean adds 

"Where do you think he is??"

"He's probably gone by now"

"DAMN IT!!"

"Clay look lets just look for you sister alright he came this way so she has to be here somewhere"

"Alright but first can we catch are breaths??"

"Yeah that's a good idea"

Clay falls against the nearest and largest tree he can find and drinks some of his water and soon Dean plops next to him and does the same thing

"Where do you think the demon is??" Clay asks 

"I don't know Clay he could be anywhere this is a big forest" Dean says 

Clay throws his head against the tree and grunts in frustration

"Clay! Buddy look at me! I know your frustrated and i know it's been along time! And that the police have been no help! But Clay we know one thing! The demon is this way and so is your sister! So lets just take a little rest and then head down the trail more alright??"

Clay sighs "Alright"

Dean smiles "Good!" And then pants Clay's shoulder 

"Thanks Dean!"

"Your welcome!"

Clay looks at Dean and smiles and Dean smiles right back. Clay stares into Dean's face his beautiful freckled face with his beautiful green eyes and decides to do what he's wanted to do since they met at the gas station. Clay leans forward and kisses Dean on the lips when Clay pulls back he can see the look on Dean's face and he deflates

"Oh i'm so sorry just forget about it"

"How long have you wanted to do that??"

"Since i first saw you at that gas station"

"Me too"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

Before Clay can say anything else Dean leans forward and kisses Clay on the lips and his kiss is more passionate then Clay's. When Dean pulls away Clay has a smile on his face and when Dean starts to walk away Clay grabs onto him and slams him against the tree and slips his tongue down Dean's throat and soon enough there full on making out. There sweaty bodies rubbing against each other and Clay's hands are finding there way down Dean's pants

"Oh fuck Clay!" Dean breaths out 

"What??" Clay breaths back 

"Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Clay smiles "Whatever you want baby!"

And there about to do just that when a loud noise snaps them back to reality and when Clay and Dean look over they see the demon dragging a girl with red hair and in tattered clothes 

"WHITNEY!!" Clay shouts 

Both the demon and the girl stop and her eyes get wide 

"CLAY!!"

"WHITNEY!!"

"CLAY!! CLAY HELP ME!!"

"WHITNEY I'M COMING!!"

"CLAY HURRY!!"

"I"M COMING WHITNEY!!"

Clay and Dean then run towards where Whitney and the demon are 

"LET GO OF HER!!" Clay shouts 

"CLAY!! HELP ME!!"

"WHITNEY I'M COMING!!"

Clay and Dean run towards the demon who is now starting to drag Whitney away. Clay manages to grab a hold of Whitney and Dean loads his gun with salt and fires hitting the demon who screams in pain but manages to get Whitney out of Clay's grip 

"CLAAAAY!!"

"WHITNEY!!"

"Come on man!! Follow him!!" Dean interjects and the two start after the demon and Whitney 

There able to keep on there trail cause Whitney keeps screaming and they eventually locate the two going into an old abandoned house. They don't waste any time there burst through the door and grab onto Whitney before the demon can take here wherever he had planned and pulls her into an embrace 

"Oh Clay thank god!!"

"It's alright Whitney it's alright"

Dean then appears "I don't know where it went but lets get out of here"

"Yeah good idea"

The three make there way out of the house and everything is looking good but before they get any farther the demon reappears and grabs Whitney again and runs off towards the lake 

"CLAAAAAY!!!"

"WHITNEY NO!!"

Clay attempts to run after the demon but it uses it's demonic forces to stop Clay from going any farther so Clay just collapses on the ground crying Dean right next to him trying to comfort him 

By the time they get back to the car it's almost sundown and by the time they get back to the cabin. Dean and Clay gather there things and make there way into the house opening and closing and locking the door and making there way up to the bedroom all in complete silence

"Clay look i'm really sorry about today" Dean says after Clay shuts the door behind them

"It's alright" Clay says as he takes his shirt off 

"At least we know she's alive right??"

"Yea"

"Why don't we shower change and then get some dinner alright??"

"Yea"

Dean sighs and walks over to Clay wrapping his arm around him "Clay i know your upset because we didn't get her but we know she's alive and she hasn't been tortured and she looks good and i promise you tomorrow were gonna get her alright were gonna kill the demon but first were gonna have to ask Rufus for some help"

"Rufus Turner??"

"Yeah!"

:You know him??"

"Clay i told you he's a close family friend"

"You know where he lives??"

"I think he lives somewhere around here but i'd have to call and ask him"

"Tomorrow??"

"Yep now lets shower and change and then eat dinner"

"NO!!"

"Huh??"

"Dean i'm glad she's alive and i'm glad we pretty much know where she is and i'm glad your gonna get help but i..."

"You wanna finish what we started in the woods??"

"Yes"

Dean doesn't say anything he just smiles and throws Clay onto the bed and starts to kiss him

"You a virgin Clay??"

"Y-Yes"

"Your gay but your a virgin"

"Yes well i um..."

"Saving yourself for that special person??"

"Yes"

"And that special person is me??"

"Yes"

Dean smirks "Well Clay i'm about to dominate that virgin hole of yours! Ready for that baby?? Ready for my big dick to fuck your virgin hole??"

"Fuck yes!!"

"Good!"

Dean and Clay both take there time stripping each other of there clothes and kissing and running there hands over each others bodies

"God Clay so beautiful! Just like a Greek god!"

"Thank you"

"What am i to you??"

"A farm hand a tough sexy masculine farmhand who's god with hands"

"I don't know about my hands but my mouth and dick yes"

Clay smiles "Why don't we put those to use"

"Bend over and put your ass in the air!"

Clay smiles and obeys and soon he feels Dean's cock slide into is ass 

"Oh fuck yes!"

"Feel good baby??"

"Yeah! It's feel's real good!"

Dean just smirks and moves his dick in and out of Clay's ass slowly 

"Dean!"

"Yes baby??"

"Please go faster! Go harder!"

"No baby! Your a virgin! Gotta take this slow!"

Clay whines in frustration and Dean just continues to slowly fuck Clay's virgin hole

"Oh god Dean that was great!" Clay says as they lay in bed later that night

"Thank you! And as long as were together your gonna get more of it" Dean says 

"What does that mean??"

"Clay Miller"

"Yes??"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend"

"Dean i've only known you for a short time but yes yes i would"

"Good!"

Dean cups Clay's face in his hands and kisses him 

"I love you Clay Miller"

"I love you too Dean Winchester"

TBC....


	4. What's The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short filler chapter enjoy though!

When Dean wakes up the next morning sun light is pouring in through the windows and Clay is fast asleep pressed against Dean's chest. Dean juts smiles and plants a kiss atop Clay's messy mop 

"Clay's eyes blink open "Good morning" He says and plants a kiss on Dean's chest 

"Good morning" Dean says and plants another kiss on top of Clay's head "Sleep well??"

"Mm Hm! You??"

"Yes i did! I slept very well"

"Should we get up??"

"Yes we have a lot to do today"

"Alright"

However Dean and Clay don't get out of bed right away then linger in bed for a few more minuets planting soft kisses over each other's bodies beofre they finally get up and head into the shower

"We gonna shower together??" Clay asks 

"Why not it's a great way to save money" Dean says 

Clay and Dean just look at each other and smile and then head into the shower 

There "Shower" was more like Dean slamming Clay against the shower wall and fucking him senseless as the hot water fell on there bodies and until thy ran out of hot water. After they were done showering they got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast Clay has cereal and orange juice and Dean has pie and coffee 

"Breakfast of Champions!" Dean says as Clay rolls his eyes 

After there done with breakfast they put there dishes in the sink and head out 

"where we going??" Clay asks as he gets into Dean's car 

"Rufus Turner's" Dean responds 

"Oh good! He should be able to help us more"

"Yep"

"So were does he live??"

"Here"

Dean hands Clay a piece of paper 

"Oh! That's not far from here i can give the directions!"

"Good"

"So just go straight and go down the path to the main road"

"Alright"

"Then once your on the main road take a left"

"Aright"

"And then keep going left for about 15 minuets"

"Alright"

"And then..."

"Clay!"

"Yes??"

"Can you just hold up with the directions for now buddy"

"Oh yeah sorry"

The pair are quite as Dean follows the first few steps of Clay's directions 

"Ok now what??" Dean asks 

"Well uh i said keep going left i meant keep going straight"

"Yeah i got that"

"Oh! Uh! There's gonna be an intersection take a right at the intersection"

"Alright now what??"

"There's gonna be a private road coming up turn onto that road"

"Ok"

"And then keep going straight"

"Alright then!"

Dean pulls the impala onto the paved road and a few minuets later there pulling up in front of a large older style white house with a porch

"Well! Were here!" Dean says as he parks the car 

"Alright then!" Clay says and grabs the file from the backseat 

"Ready??"

"Yep"

Dean and Clay then get out of the car and slam the car doors shut and then walk up to the house Dean looks at Clay and smiles and then rings the doorbell and a few seconds later a middle aged black man wearing jeans, boots, a gray tee, an unbuttoned plaid shirt, and a baseball cap came to the door

"Yes??" He said 

Dean smiled "Hey Rufus! It's good to see you after all these years!" He says 

TBC....


	5. Behind The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter where Rufus tells Clay about Dean and his background

"Dean!" The man says and then hugs him 

"Hey Rufus!"

"How ya been??"

"Good, good"

The two part and then Rufus looks at Clay 

"Who's yer friend here??"

"Uh Rufus this is Clay Miller my boyfriend"

"Uh hi" Clay says awkwardly and waves his hand 

"Hi there Clay its nice to meet you"

Rufus and Clay grab hands and shake 

"Your not mad?? Or upset?? Or disgusted??"

"No boy"

"But why??"

"Boy i have the irking for sometime now that you were gay and besides i'm open minded unlike your daddy was"

Dean immediately stiffens up 

"Why what was wrong with his dad??" Clay asks 

"Oh Dean i'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that"

"Me and Clay need help on a case i'll meet you both in the dining room"

"But you don't..."

"I'll find it"

Dean then storms into the house leaving Clay and Rufus out on the porch 

"What's the matter with??" Clay asks 

Rufus sighs and then puts his hand on Clay's shoulder 

"As Dean's boyfriend you deserve to know about his dad" Rufus says 

"Alright"

Rufus guides Clay over to the large porch swing and the two sit down 

"Dean grew up as a hunter"

"I know that he told me"

"So he told you about his mom and the demon and everything"

"Yes"

"Dean was four and his little brother Sam was only one"

"Oh wow"

"What??"

"He told me he started hunting young but i had no idea it was that young"

"Yeah well after that John Dean's dad dragged Dean and his brother from place to place and town to town they never really had a real childhood"

"Oh my god"

"John became a very bitter man and a very hard drinker and he often blamed Dean for Mary's death"

"Oh no!"

"He spent a lot of time trying to mold Dean into what he wanted him to be"

"What about Sam??"

"John knew he could never turn Sam into what he wanted he was to smart he ended up getting a full ride to Stanford"

"Oh"

"He also became was a very bigoted man and his prejudices grew as time went on"

"Oh my god poor Dean! Did he know Dean was gay??"

"I don't know"

"Did he ever beat Dean and Sam??"

Rufus hangs his head low 

"OHMYGOD!!"

"I could never prove it but there were plenty of time and others could see bruises on them"

"Did you report it??"

"People tried but usual John had left wherever he was by the time agents go to where they were supposed to be"

"Oh my god"

"He's damaged son he's very damaged just be careful with him"

"I will i promise"

Rufus smiles "Good and i hope you to very happy together"

"Thank you thank you so much"

"Your welcome"

TBC...


	6. Rufus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to explain Jason half demon hybrid was the first thing that came to mind and i'll explain how he became that in a later chapter

Clay and Rufus look at each other for a minuet before they get off the bench and head into the house and walk into the dining room where they find Dean the case spread out all over the table and three beers out

"There you guys are! It's about time you got here!" Dean says 

"Yeah and uh Dean about earlier uh i'm sorry about that" Clay says as

"Yeah it's alright i shouldn't have reacted like that"

Clay smiles and then he and Rufus each take there place next to Dean and Rufus starts to look over the papers and photos as Dean and Clay start to tell him about the case

"Well" Rufus says as he puts her beer bottle on the table "Yer defiantly working with a demon here"

"That's what i figure" Dean says 

"But it's not like any type of demon i've seen before"

"What do you mean??"

"There's something off about this"

"Like what"

"First of all whatever did this used weapons and there bare hands to kill these kids"

"Ok so??"

"A demon doesn't use tools and there hands it uses hell hounds and there a no hell hound marks" 

"Rufus there invisible"

"Yes they are but an expired hunter can always spot the mark it makes at the scene of it's kills and it's not here"

"Then it's not a demon who did this"

"Well it is"

"Ok"

"But it also isn't"

"Rufus what the hell! Your not making any sense!!"

"Sit down and let me explain"

"No! Rufus was it a demon or not??"

"Dean sit down so i can explain"

"Will you just tell me if..."

"DEAN WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN SO HE CAN EXPLAIN!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT TOOK MY SISTER SO I CAN FIND HER!!" Clay snaps 

Dean's face becomes red and he looks at both Clay and Rufus before he sits down 

"Sorry" Dean says as Clay sits next to him 

"Alright know did your sister camp??" Rufus asks Clay 

"In the woods around crystal lake"

"I know but where exactly"

"Near the old camp"

"That's what i thought"

"Why"

"In 1957 a young a boy who was attended the camp drowned in the lake while swimming and after that a series of strange and unexplained supernatural events started unexplained deaths, mysterious fire, people who would go there would go crazy sometimes even missing. They've tried to open the camp several times but it never worked out because all the staffers would quit and so it's been abandoned"

"So how's been doing this??"

"The boy who drowned Jason i believe his name is"

"How! He drowned and died!" Dean interjects 

"Dean they never found his body and they searched for weeks"

Dean sits back in his chair not sure what to say 

"Did he have any family??" Clay asks 

"He did a mother who was mentally unstable and hospitalized shortly before Jason went to camp"

"What happened to her??"

"The news of here sons death was to much and she killed herself by overdosing on pills"

"Poor woman"

"Ok but what about here son?? What is he?? A demon hybrid or something??"

"Yes"

"That's impossible! We've hunted a bunch of times up here and never sen him!" 

"Yes but were you in the camp or in a ten mile radius around the camp??"

"No"

"Exactly"

"So is that why he took my sister and killed her friends"

"Yes they were in his territory he protects that land it's his he doesn't like others on his land"

"But why did he take my sister and not kill her??"

"I don't know"

"Here's a picture of here"

Rufus takes the picture and then takes a picture off the wall and studies them both 

"Rufus whats is it??" Dean asks 

"Take a look"

Dean and Clay look at the pictures and then Rufus eyes wide 

"The one on the left is Jason's mother and the one on the right is your sister"

"Holy crap!"

"That's why he has her??"

"Yes"

"What is he gonna do to her??"

"Nothing"

Dean sighs 

"What's wrong??"

"We tried to rescue her yesterday Clay i am so sorry!"

"No! No! Dean it's my fault! I screamed her name and grabbed onto her and tried to rescue her"

"In that case you boys better get out there and try to find her now"

"Why??"

"Because after what Clay just said by now Jason is starting to figure out his sister is not his mother and might try to kill her"

Dean and Clay look at each other there eyes wide as saucers 

TBC....


	7. Plan Of Action

Clay doesn't say anything on the car ride home Dean doesn't say anything on the way home no one says anything on the way home cause neither of them no what to say but that silence ends when the pull into the cabin's driveway 

"Clay?? Clay baby look at me" Dean says 

Clay turns his head and looks at Dean

"I'd ask you how you were doing but i already now how your doing"

"A Demon killed my sisters friends kidnapped her because he thinks she's his mother! And now because of me she's gonna be killed!" Clay says and starts to cry 

"Baby you don't know that??"

"I do! She's probably right dead now cause of me!!"

"Baby stop this!"

Clay looks up at Dean but he's still crying 

"We don't know she's dead!"

"But Rufus said she was!"

"No he didn't! Now stop this! Were gonna go in the house get are stuff and then go save her alright??"

"Alright"

"Good"

Clay and Dean kiss and then go into the cabin they shower, change clothes pack up there back packs and then head back out to save Whitney 

"So whats the plan of action??" Clay asks 

"Find that house find your sister kill the demon Jason whatever the hell it is and kill it" Dean says

"In and out nice and easy??"..

"Yep"

"Well in that case turn right"

"Why??"

"There's a forgotten road right there"

"Ah!"

Dean doesn't even turn on his signals he just makes a right turn onto the road and drives over plant upon plant until they reach a clearing

"Weren't we here before??" Dean asks as they both get out of the car 

"Yes that used to be the main road to the forest until they opened that one but this one is quicker and only the locals know about it" Clay says 

"How'd you know about it??"

"Dude i've spent 12 plus weeks up here looking for my sister i know almost all the cheat sheet things about this town"

"Cheat sheet things??"

"Yeah um well um ya know...Whatever!"

Dean laughs as Clay starts to storm off however soon Dean gets a strange feeling and starts to chase after Clay 

"Clay wait!"

Dean grabs onto Clay as a large bear trap goes off and startles both men 

"How'd you know??"

"I had a hunch"

"Jason??"

"Yeah"

"What do we do if there's more?? I mean this probably isn't the only one he proabably planted more traps"

"Yeah your right"

"Well i mean what do you wanna do"

Dean looks around for something 

"Ah!"

Dean pulls out a large branch 

"Do you think this will be good enough??"

"Yeah"

"Alright then lets go"

The two adjust there back packs and then head off to find Jason and Whitney 

On the way they encounter four more bear traps, two ropes that would hang you by your feet, a pit full of sharpened sticks, and even a grande buried in the ground 

"He's ready for us" Clay says 

"Yeah he is" Dean replies

"I wasn't expecting this"

"Neither was i which makes me think saving your sister is gonna be harder then i thought"

"What! Why??"

"Clay all these traps! And were only half way down the path! God knows what else he has in store for us"

Clay sighs 

"As much as i hate to say it i think your right"

Dean claps his hand on Clay's shoulder 

"Don't worry man will save her"

Clay smiles 

"Thanks we will"

"Of course we will"

The two kiss and are about to make out when Dean pushes Clay off him 

"What??" Clay asks 

"Dude! Remember the mission?? Saving your sister??"

"Right!"

"Now come on lets move on"

The two are about to start walking again when the hear a loud rustling noise and then see Jason run at them wielding a machete

"Shit Clay! RUN!!"

TBC...


	8. Camp Out

Clay and Dean both took off running well bolting was more like it until Jason was far away from them but even after he was far away from them they still keep running until they hit a chain link fence 

"I think we lost him" Clay says panting 

"Yeah i think so to" Dean replies 

Dean and Clay both stand at the fence trying to gather there breaths when they here rustling and see a hooded figure

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

Dean starts to panic and then grabs onto the chain link fence and rips a large hole in it then grabs Clay and run in to wherever the fence was guarding an run until they find a place to hid behind a small building 

"How do you do that??" Clay asks 

"Fear makes people do incredible things" Dean says 

"Yeah yeah it does...Where are we??"

"I don'r know"

"Should we look around??"

"Yeah good idea"

Dean and Clay give a quick look around before getting out from there hiding space and start to look around it's dusk so they pull out there flash lights but keep aware that Jason could be behind them 

"Dude what is this place??" Clay asks as he signs his flash light on a cabin like building 

"I think it's the camp" Dean says 

"What camp??"

"Camp Crystal Lake"

"You mean"

"Yeah the place Jason died his home his territory"

"Shit!"

"Ok dude just remain calm"

"H-How! Were in deep shit now! Were in Jason's home! With no were to hide!"

"Dude! We've been in Jason's territory most likely since he started chasing us"

"Right"

Dean and Clay here a rustling and they take off running and they don't stop running until they hit the shores of the lake 

"This is where he died" Clay says 

"Yeah yeah it is" Dean replies 

"Don't you find that weird"

"A little but right now i could care less he has your sister and he's probably gonna kill her so excuse me if i don't give a fuck"

"Yeah sorry"

Before Dean can respond there hear screaming, rustling and the sounds of a struggle"

"WHITNEY!!"

Clay starts to run up from the lake but is stopped by Dean

"Dude what the hell??"

"Clay if you run up there to try and rescue her and he sees you he's probably gonna kill her"

"Yeah sorry i just wanna save her!"

"I know! Now lets just walk up slowly and stay hidden alright??"

"Alright"

"Good"

Clay and Dean kiss and then slowly track there way up to the sight of the camp the screaming getting louder the whole time. Eventaully they stop at the edge of the brush before they stealthy creep there way behind one of the abandoned cabins. And as the screaming nears them they peak there heads around and see Jason dragging Whitney and a machete in his free hand 

"Shit Dean we gotta do something!"

"Ok! On the count of three we rush him k??"

"K"

"Alright 1...2...3 GO!!"

Dean and Clay rush at full speed over to where Jason and Whitney are they don't see them coming. Dean grabs onto Jason and they start to fight and Clay grabs onto Whitney 

"Clay!!"

"Whitney!"

"Clay thank god!"

"It's alright Whitney it's all gonna be alright!"

The then pay there attention back to Dean and Jason's scuffle and as they do they see Jason drive his machete deep into Dean's chest and as Dean falls onto the ground a line of blood dripping from his mouth and a huge bloodstain form on his tank topped chest 

"DEAN! NO!"

Whitney screams

Jason then stabs Dean once more in the chest and Dean falls to the ground Jason then turns his attention to Clay and Whitney but he doesn't notice Clay grab the ax and he doesn't notice Clay swing it at his head. And by the time he does his sack covered head is falling to the ground detached from his body which falls close to his body. Clay then hits the ax on Jason's detached head and the stop where is heart should be and then drops it 

"Is he Dead??" Whitney asks 

"He should be" Clay replies 

But to make sure Clay unloads the gun Dean gave him into Jason's head and body and then puts it away 

"C-Clay??" A voice calls out

"Shit! Dean!"

Clay and Whitney then run over to Dean and Clay picks him up and cradles his head in his arms 

"Dean! Dean baby look at me!"

"Clay Clay i'm dying"

"No! No! Your not!"

"Yes Clay i am"

"Dean stop this!"

"Take car of your sister"

"Dean stop!"

"You can have my car and all my stuff"

"Dean please!"

"Take care of your sister"

"Dean!"

"And stay golden Clay Miller"

Dean then slumps dead into Clay's arms and Clay just sobs as Whitney puts her arms around him and tries to comfort him

TBC...


	9. Angel Of The Lord

Clay cradles Dean's body in his arms sobbing as Whitney tries to comfort him 

"Clay it i'll be alright"

"No it won't! I loved him! He loved me!"

"Oh Clay"

"We didn't know each other for long but we were the love of each other lives"

"Clay i'm sorry"

"He took my virtue"

"Oh Clay your first! Your first love is gone! I'm so sorry"

"How i'm i gonna get passed this!"

Whitney doesn't say anything she just wraps her arms tighter around her sobbing brother how has just lost the love of his life. Only the wind rustling through the trees, the occasional bird chirping, the hoot of an owl, crickets, and the sounds of the waves crashing on to shore, and of course Clay's cries keeping them company. And then suddenly out of the dark of the night there's a bright glowing light and suddenly a man in a suit, trench coat, with messy black hair is standing before them and breaks Clay out of his crying 

"W-Who A-Are Y-You??" Clay asks sobbing 

"I am Castiel angle of the lord" The man says "And i can help you friend"

"Why should we trust you??" Whitney asks 

The man Castiel smiles and then touches both Clay and Whitney both of there injures gone and Whitney is wearing the same clothes but in the state before her kidnapping 

"Now please back up so i can help him"

"Alright" Clay says and then pulls Whitney back from Dean and allows the man the angle to help his Dean 

Castiel walks over to Dean and looks down and smiles before he bends down and touches Dean and the same bright light that radiated from Castiel radiated from where Dean's body lay and after the light disappears Castiel walks over to Clay and Whitney 

"He is alive he is cured"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

The white light appears again and then the man is gone leaving Clay and Whitney alone in the dark of the night. They look at each other and then walk over to Dean's body and they watch as Dean's eyes slowly flip open 

"C-Clay??" Dean says "Clay i'm i alive??"

"Yes yes you are" Clay says smiling 

"H-How??"

"Uh some guy named Castiel"

Dean smiles "Cas! I knew ya still cared for me"

"Uh yeah i guess he does"

Dean smiles and the laughs 

"Well are you just gonna stand there or help me up"

Clay smiles and then reaches his hand down Dean takes it and he pulls him up and into his arms 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The two kiss only to be broken apart but Whitney's Aheming

"Oh! Dean Winchester this is my sister Whitney! Whitney this is Dean Winchester!"

"Nice to meet you" Dean says 

"You too it's nice to meet the alive you claimed my big brothers heart"

"He told you??"

"Yep when he was standing over your body crying"

"Oh"

"But lets not focus on that"

"Yeah"

"So anyways big bro killed the monster how took me"

"Really!"

"Yep"

"Good for you Clay!"

"Thanks!" Clay says 

"Lets burn it now!"

"Right"

Dean then picks up his back pack and the three walk over to Jason's body Dean then pulls out some lighter fluid pours it over Jason's head and body and then pulls out a match. It's doesn't take long for Jason's body to turn into a pile of char and once they've put out any loose flames they follow the path back to the car 

"Now what??" Whitney asks as she gets in the backseat 

"Now we go back to the cabin but first lets go see Rufus" Dean says 

"Who??"

"An old friend of Dean's" Clay says 

"Why??"

"Because really it's because of him that we saved you"

"Well lets go then!"

Dean smiles and then pulls the impala out of that dirt clearing and towards Rufus's house 

TBC.....


	10. How He Became A Demon

The ride back to Rufus's is a loud one because not only is the radio playing but Dean, Clay, and Whitney are all talking at once. about each other about there likes about having siblings Whitney talking about Clay's likes and dislikes and his habits they keep talking as Dean pulls into Rufus's driveway and as they get out of the car and walk up to the door and as Dean rings the doorbell they only stop talking when Rufus opens the door 

"Clay! Dean! Your back! And alive!" Rufus says 

"Yep!" Clay and Dean say at once 

"You kill it??"

"Yep"

"And you save his sister"

"Yes"

"And i take it this is her??"

"Yes this is! Rufus Turner, Whitney Miller Whitney Miller this is my old friend Rufus Turner"

"Hi" Whitney says and extends her hand 

"Hello young lady it's nice to meet you" Rufus says as he takes Whitney's hand and shakes it 

"Why don't you call come in so we can talk"

"Alright"

Rufus steps aside and the three enter the house Rufus does a double check and then shuts the door and locks it and then follows the three into the living room 

"Any one want anything??" Rufus asks 

"Nope" Dean says 

"No thank you" Clay says 

"I'm good" Whitney says and sits in a chair 

"What should we talk about??"

"Jason and how he became a demon"

Rufus sighs "Jason drowned in 1957 but for years before there had been reports of a demon lurking around"

"So??" Dean says 

"After Jason died it took him as it's vessel but ti remained dormant until one night in 1958 when two kids who wanted to contact him go out a Ouija board"

"And not knowing Jason was a demon contacted him and released him back on earth" Clay finishes 

"Yep"

"But why did he take me??" Whitney 

"You look like his mother"

"Oh gross!"

Dean, Clay, and Rufus laugh 

"You kids got a place to stay tonight??"

"Yeah"

"Clay's families cabin"

"Oh"

Whitney gives Clay a look 

"What??"

"You've only know him for a few days and you moved him into the cabin already??"

"Well we were looking for you!"

"On the first day!"

"The first day! God Clay you are in love with him!"

"And! The master bedroom!"

Whitney's mouth gapes open 

"Oh my god Clay!"

Clay just blushes and Dean laughs 

"We'll Rufus i think will be off" Dean says laughing 

"Alright it's was nice seeing you all again! And nice meeting you Whitney" 

"It was nice meeting you too Rufus"

"And Dean! See me on your way out of town"

"Will do!"

The door is unlocked and opened and the three walk out Rufus stands at the door for a minuet and waves at them and they wave back before he goes back into the house and locks the door and they get into the car and then pull out of Rufus's driveway 

"So the cabin and the master bedroom on the first day huh??" 

"Shut up Whitney!"

Dean and Whitney both just laugh as Clay sulks 

TBC....


	11. Tender Is The Night

"Sooo What do we do now??" Clay asks as they enter the cabin 

"Uh i don't really know i mean we didn't plan anything past saving your sister" Dean says as he locks the door 

"Well i was gonna take a shower, get out of these clothes and then call some friends to let them now i'm saved and alive and then go to bed" Whitney says 

"Alright well me and you brother are gonna stay down here and talk for a bit"

"Alright goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Whitney heads up the stairs and Dean and Clay watch her as she disappears up the stairs and then turn there attention towards each other 

"So what are we gonna talk about??" Clay asks 

"Lets go into the kitchen and talk"

"Alright"

Dean and Clay head into the kitchen and sit down at the island 

"We have to call the sheriff" Dean says 

"And tell him what??" Clay asks 

"Well that he saved you sister"

"And what do we tell him about Jason??"

"Nothing"

"Nothing!"

"I mean unless he asks"

"Do you think he will??"

"I don't know"

"There's a but coming isn't there??"

"He's gonna wanna know what happened to the guy the thing that took here and how we got out so easy and why she has no injuries on here"

"Well what do we tell him??"

"The truth"

"He's gonna think were nuts!"

"Clay when i was in that gas station that day i meet you i heard the sheriff say you were a hunter and besides he's live here his whole life he knows about Jason right??"

"I don't know were not from here"

"Really! Where are the two of you from??"

"Chicago"

"Really"

"Yeah but we vacationed out here a lot so my parents bought this place"

"Rich family??"

"Yeah"

"And your a hunter??"

"Well i didn't wanna live that life i wanted to having a more fulfilling life so one day a friend of mine told me about supernatural hunting and now were here!"

"Not as exciting as mine"

"Yeah i know but it's still a story"

"True"

"So you wanna call the sheriff now or wait until morning??"

"Morning because after all that bad ass motherfucker stuff you pulled at the camp today i think you deserve a treat!"

"Oh?? What??"

"Lets go up to the bedroom first"

"I don't know if i can wait that long!"

"Your gonna have too!"

Clay just smiles and pulls Dean into an embrace and the two start to kiss and slowly make there way upstairs loosing there clothes as they do and by the time they hit the master bedroom the only things there wearing are there underwear 

"Lets loose these!" Clay says as he throws Dean down onto the bed and removes Dean's underwear and then his 

"Come here baby" Dean says and then pulls Clay onto the bed 

"What ya gonna do to me??"

"I"m gonna fuck you Clay"

"What's stopping ya??"

"Gotta turn over first"

"I am turned over"

"Get in position"

"Yes sir"

Clay then positions himself so he's on his hands and knees 

"Good boy!" Dean says and then slaps Clay's ass making him yelp 

"Ready for me??"

"Yes"

"Ready for me to dominate that whole of yours??"

"God yes!!"

"Alright then"

Then without saying anything or putting on lube or even spitting Dean slides is cock into Clay's ass 

"OH FUCK!!"

"Hush baby we don't want your sister to hear us now do we??"

"She knows about us"

"That what ya talked about when i was dead??"

"Yep"

"Nice to know"

TBC....


	12. Whitney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter on Whitney

Whitney climbed up the stairs of the cabin and walked down the hall into her room and flipped the light on

"Still the same" She says to herself "God it's good to see this place again"

Whitney walked over to her bathroom door and opened it flipping on the light she grabbed a towel and walked over to the shower turning it on. Even though that Castiel guy did whatever he did it had been more than 12 weeks since she last had a shower. Whitney stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower allowing the warm water to fall all over her body and then slowly washed herself before getting out of the shower putting on some lotion and then putting on an old tee shirt and some shirt pajama pants and sitting down on her bed 

"Why didn't just come here instead??" Whitney says to herself "Why didn't we?? If we had none of this would have happened"

Whitney sits on her bed for a minuet thinking before going to search for her laptop which she found in it's charger and she also found her phone in it's charger and she smiled 

"Clay i love you"

Whitney grabbed her things and carried them over to her bed and a piece of paper feel out as soon as she placed them down on the bed 

-KillerMiller83 and 5555 Your passwords in case you forgot- Love Clay 

Whitney just smiled and logged onto her laptop first checking her social media accounts and e-mail making several posts and sending out e-mails and texts to her friends (with a picture for added measure so they know it's her) telling everyone she was safe and alright before logging off and deciding to go to bed. Whitney used the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth then turned off her lights and climbed into bed. Whitney was half asleep when she heard loud banging she sat up in her bead scared for a minuet. But then she realized it was her brother and her boyfriend and so she laid back down her head hitting the pillow as the bedroom door slammed

And Whitney had the wonderful pleasure of falling to sleep as her brother made very loud, rough, sexy, passionate love a few rooms ovre 

TBC....


	13. Morning Glory

The next morning when Dean and Clay wake up Dean is wrapped in Clay's big strong arms

"Morning handsome" Clay says and then kisses Dean

"Morning" Dean responds and kisses Clay back "Sleep well??

"Yeah i did! Did you??"

"Yeah especially wrapped up in these big strong hunter arms!"

"Your welcome"

Dean laughs "How did you get such big arms"

"A lot of exercise and commitment and i played football and did wrestling in high school"

"You played sports in high school??"

"Yeah! You wanna see my stuff!"

"You have it here??"

"Yeah!"

Clay then starts to get out of bed only to be stopped by Dean 

"Later! First lets take a shower"

"Alright do you wanna go first or should i??'

"Clay! WE are going to take a shower"

Clay looks at Dean and a slow smile breaks out over his face 

"God i love you!"

"So me in the shower how much you love me!"

"With pleasure!"

Clay then picks Dean up and carries him into the shower and turns in on and the two go in. Clay throwing Dean against the wall and kissing him senseless the cold water turning warm and then to hot as it falls over there bodies 

"Oh god Clay!"

"Oh god Clay what??"

"We gonna fuck??"

"Is that what you want??"

"God yes!"

"Gonna fuck me or should i fuck you??"

"I fucked you twice! Show me what you got baby!"

Clay smiles "As you wish baby"

Clay then turns Dean around and slams him against the wall and shoves his cock up into Dean's ass 

"Oh god Clay baby yeah!"

"You like this Dean??"

"God yes!"

"Mm! I'm gonna fuck you Dean and fuck you good and hard! I'm gonna fuck you like a whore!"

"Than what the hell is stopping you??"

"Nothing!"

Clay then pins Dean against the wall and moves his cock in and out of Dean's ass as Dean screams in passion 

"God that was awesome!" Dean says as he lies on the shower 

"Thanks!" Clay replies 

"You got strong legs"

"Thanks! I ran track in high school too"

"What else did you do in high school??"

"Baseball and basketball"

"Prom king homecoming king??"

"Yep"

"Jeez! Mr popular!"

Clay smiles "You can be my queen!"

Dean smiles back at him "I'd love too!"

Clay then picks Dean off the floor and slams him against the wall again and the two start to make out only to be interrupted buy Whitney slamming on the bathroom door yelling at them "To get there asses down to breakfast! And there lucky she took shower already!"

Whitney walks away and Dean and Clay just continue there make out session before a few minuets later they appear in the kitchen Dean in a pair of Clay's old track shorts and his wrestling sweatshirt with Miller written across the back and Clay in some old sweatpants of Dean's and one of Dean's plaid shirts Whitney juts looks at them both and smiles and shake her head now knowing damn well what they were doing in that shower 

TBC...


	14. The Toy's Of Clay Miller: Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how this is a Friday The 13th fic and today is Friday the 13th i'm obligated to publish a chapter today!

Whitney just looks at the both of them shaking her head and smiling as both Dean and Clay's faces flush red with embarrassment 

"Aww! There's no need to be embarrassed! I saw the close in the hall this morning and i heard you last night!" Whitney says as she pours herself a bowl of cereal 

"You did??" Clay asks 

"Yep!"

"Sorry about that" Dean says 

"It's alright! It's not like i haven't heard it before"

"Oh"

"So did you use your dick or did you use toys??"

"WHITNEY!!"

"What?? I'm just asking! And besides do think i don't know about your little stash of toys!"

Clay's face blushes an extreme dark shade of red 

"I have no idea what your talking about!"

"It's alright! I'm your sister and Dean's your boyfriend! You have nothing to hide from us! Your with friends!"

Whitney then walks out of the kitchen and into the dining room to eat her breakfast and leaving Dean and Clay alone 

"So sex toy's huh??" Dean says 

Clay blushes again "Yeah well i uh uh um i uh um i uh" Clay babbles 

Dean gets up and wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist 

"Hey! Hey! It's alright! No need to be embarrassed! I think it's sexy as hell! Hell i'd even like to see them!"

"Really!"

"Yeah! I mean come on! Were boyfriends we gotta explore the kinky side of sex!"

"Um! S&M"

"Hellz yeah!"

"Bondage"

"Uh huh"

"Dom, Sub"

"Oh Yeah"

"Damn i love you!"

"Get over here and show me"

"As you wish"

Dean pulls Clay into an embrace and Clay knock Dean down onto the island counter and the two start to Kiss as Dean's hands find there way down into Clay's pants and Clay would have gotten his into Dean's if they weren't interrupted by Whitney 

"EWW!! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!! GET A FUCKING ROOM!!" Whitney screamed as she covered her eyes and walked to the sink 

"May i help you Whitney??" Clay asks 

"Uh yeah you can! By getting a room!"

"Uh why don't you not barge into other people spaces!"

"Uh first of all this is the kitchen! Our kitchen! In our parents house! Where we all live!"

"Whitney this is our cabin not our house"

"What fucking ever! Just get a fucking room!"

Whitney then walks out of the kitchen leaving Dean and Clay alone 

"Well" Dean says 

"Well what??" Clay asks 

"Well should we get a room?? And more importantly a master bedroom where i'm guessing someone's sex toys are"

Clay smiles "How do you know there in there??"

"Just a guess am i right??"

"Very"

Dean smiles "Lets go then!"

TBC....


	15. Sheriff

Dean and Clay finish there "Session" they head back downstairs and as soon as they hit the bottom of the stairs there meant by Whitney who's waering a smirk on her face

"Now that you two are done fucking can we call the sheriff??" Whitney asks still smirking 

"Uh yeah lets go do it" Clay says and then the three head into the kitchen

"Let me call Rufus first" Dean says as he scrolls through his contacts 

"Why??" Clay asks 

"It might be easier to explain to the sheriff if he's here"

"Ah!"

Dean picks Rufus's number and then leaves the room 

"Well??" Whitney asks as soon as Dean's out of earshot 

"Well what??" Clay says 

"How was Dean's dick up your ass??"

"WHITNEY!!"

"Oh! You used toys!"

"WHITNEY!!"

"Dildo or Anal Beads??"

"WHITNEY!!"

"Oh relax big bro! I'm just teasing you! But really how was the sex??"

Clay looks at her and smiles "Awesome!"

"I'm glad for you"

They just look at each other and smile and then Dean enters the room

"Rufus will be here soon"

"Great!"

"Yeah now call the sheriff"

"Right"

Clay then pulls out his phone and dials the sheriff and after a few seconds Clay starts to talk 

"Hello?? Hi Sheriff?? It's Clay Miller! Yeah well we found my sister and we wanna talk to you. Yes there's is another person with me his name?? Dean Winchester you'll be here soon! Great! See ya then!"

Dean and Whitney look at Clay curiously 

"He was over past this way on a case he'll be here in fifteen minuets"

"Great! We can get this all figured out and i'll be on my way!"

Clay and Whitney both give a sad expression at that part as even thought they haven't known him for long they've come to love him like family. After all Dean is Clay's boyfriend and he did help save Whitney but before either of them can say anything the doorbell rings and Dean leaves to get it

"Do you think he'll really leave??"

"I don't know"

"Do you think he'll asks us to come with him??"

"I don't know"

"Do you think he meant it??"

"I don't know"

"Don't you love him??"

"Of course i do!"

"You haven't talked about him leaving??"

"No not really! We kinda were focused on saving you!"

"And having sex"

Clay just shoots Whitney a look and then Dean and a panicked looking Rufus enter the kitchen 

"Rufus what's wrong??"

"Your a hunter correct??" Rufus asks 

"Yes"

"What about your sister??"

"Partially"

"That's what i thought"

"Why?? Rufus what's the matter??"

Rufus sighs and then sits down at the island and pulls at a file with old looking papers in it and opens it 

"What is it??" Dean asks as he Clay and Whitney look over the papers 

"The true story of Jason's death" Rufus announces

"WHAT!!" The three say at once 

"I wasn't sure if i should but after i found out your all hunters i need to"

"Tell us what??"

"In 1957 a young boy named Jason Voorhees accidentally unleashed the demon Azazel from his resting place and in an attempt to appease the demon he was murdered by a group of hunters after they threw him into the lake tied to some bricks"

"Oh my god!" Whitney says shocked 

While Dean just has a look on his face 

"Dean what's wrong??" Clay asks 

"Azazel is the demon who killed my mother and ruined my families life!"

"Oh my god!"

"AND I KILLED HIM RUFUS!!"

"Well yes but..."

"BUT WHAT??"

"He felt sorry for the child (Dean scoffs) and made another manifesto and possessed the child and then he also made a third one"

"HOW??"

"I don't know Dean"

"So there's three Azazel's running around??"

"Well you killed the first one in 05 and i'm assuming you killed Jason??"

"Yes"

"Burn the body??"

"Yes"

"Good then there's only one"

"Rufus we have to kill him!"

"Well we have to find who he's possessing first!"

Dean doesn't respond he just starts to search until he finds salt and then makes a devil's trap on the floor 

"Dean what are you doing??" Clay asks 

:Making a devil's trap" Dean responds calmly 

"Why??"

"I have a feeling where gonna get a visit from him soon"

"The sheriff!!"

"Yes"

"Oh my god! Your kidding me!"

"Nope! I never kid"

Clay not being able to process what he's hearing just walks into the wall and bangs his head against it and then Whitney turns to Rufus as Dean keeps working on the devil's trap 

"Who where the names of the hunters who killed him??"

"There were five but only two stuck out"

"Who were they??"

Rufus turns his head and looks like he's very ashamed for what he's about to say

"Rufus tell us!"

Rufus sighs "The names of the two hunters were Henry Winchester and Charles Miller"

Dean, Clay, and Whitney stop what there doing and look at Rufus 

"Our grandfathers killed that boy!" Dean says 

"Yes"

"That's why he didn't Whitney"

"Yes"

"I thought it's cause he looked like the boys mother??"

"That's part of it"

"Shit!"

"That's why he killed you mothers parents and your father and then brought them back to make the deal with her and avenge Jason's death and that is why he killed her"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that thing!"

Dean then goes back to working on his devil's trap and Clay and Whitney look shocked at what they've just heard. The fact there grandfather killed Jason and now a demon is out for revenge and wants them and wants all three of them 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming did ya!


	16. The Plot Thickens

"My grandfather! Killed that boy! And now the demon that killed my mother! Is gonna kill me, my boyfriend, and his sister!" Dean rages as he finishes the demon trap

"Yes" Rufus says 

"Great!"

"And you think the sheriff is this demon's third vessel!" Clay says 

"Yes i do!"

"OHMYGOD!"

"Whatever"

Dean puts the salt away and then goes to grab his hunting bag while Clay starts to bang his head against the cabinets while Whitney and Rufus look over the old case file 

"So my grandfather killed that boy??" Whitney asks 

"Yes" Rufus responds 

"Because he let this demon Azazel out??"

"Yes but that's part of it"

"What do you mean??" Dean asks as he enters the kitchen 

"Well who ever unleashes Azazel is possessed by him and the only way to end Azazel was to kill his vessel"

"But Azazel split into two other vessels" Clay says 

"Yes exactly the boy, the man whom killed Dean's mother, and the sheriff if Dean's correct"

Clay rolls his eyes at that 

"And we've killed two of them"

"Yes"

"But if are grandfathers killed Azazel er Jason why did he come back??"

"The only way to revive Azazel is to perform a certain demonic spell"

"So somebody performed a spell to bring him back on purpose!!"

"Yes"

"WHO??"

Rufus a paper out of the file and hands it to the three

"These two boys a year later"

Dean, Clay, and Whitney look over the paper 

"The boy on the left mysteriously disappeared while the right should signs of demonic possession"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?? Clay what's wrong??"

"The one on the right! The one on the right??"

"So??"

"It's the sheriff!"

"TOLD YOU! BOOM!"

Dean starts to do a victory dance as Clay and Whitney stand there in shock 

"The sheriff is Azazel's third manifested vessel!"

"Yes i guess he is"

"You guess!!"

"I was not aware that child was the sheriff"

"I'm guessing you've dealt with the sheriff before! And have had this file for years! You've never put two and two together!"

"No"

"Oh my god!!"

Clay throws his hands in the air frustrated as Whitney stands there in shock and Dean does his i win dance but soon there interrupted by a knock at the kitchen patio doors. The four spin around and find the sheriff standing there smiling and totally unaware they know about him

"Oh my god! What do we do!" A panicked Whitney 

But Dean is calm he's ready for this he know's what to do

"Whitney open the door and let him in, Clay guide him to the devil's trap, I'll take care of the rest" 

"Alright"

Whitney opens the door and Clay greets the sheriff 

"Hello Clay!"

"Hey sheriff"

"Lets talk about you saving your sister but first where's this friend of..."

The sheriff stops taking as soon as he steps into the devil's trap and the lights flicker on and off for a minuet as if a sign he enraged before they go back to normal 

"What's the matter??"

"Nothing"

"Can't you move??"

"Yes"

"Than do it"

The sheriff doesn't do anything he just stands there 

"What's the matter??"

"Nothing"

"Why can't you move??"

"No reason"

"Is it cause your a demon??"

The sheriff suddenly turns to Clay an evil smile on his face 

"How'd you know??"

"Him"

Clay points to Rufus 

The sheriff/Azazel tilts his head 

"Hello Rufus! Dean here??"

"Yes"

"Where??"

"Getting whatever it is to end your demonic ass"

The sheriff lets out a demonic laugh 

"That stupid boy can't do shit! He's worthless! Like his whore mother!"

Azazel laughs again and everyone stares at him 

"Now! Your all going to die!"

Azazel looks up at the ceiling and chants some words but nothing happens 

"What's going on! Why hasn't anything happened!"

"Devil's trap!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL END YOU ALL!" Azazel rages 

"Think again yellow eyes!"

They turn around to find Dean who lights a holy water Molotov cocktail and then throws it at Azazel. the bomb lights up the salt and then Azazel who lets out the most awful demonic roar as he is set ablaze

TBC...


	17. Burn Baby Burn

The fire spreads only on the salt ring and Azazel/The sheriff's body and as the holy water bomb creeps up Azazel's body he lets out horrible demonic roars. Everyone covers there ears and everything glass in the kitchen and dining room shatters Dean finally manages to bend and into his bag off hunting stuff and grab a bottle of holy water and throw it at Azazel. The bottle hits Azazel in the face and burns his mouth shut Azazel tries all he can to somehow pry his mouth open but he can't. Dean slowly puts out the fire but dousing it with more holy water burning Azazel even more before finally putting it out with a fire extinguisher. But the time it's out Azazel's legs and the lower part of his body and hands are burned and his mouth and right eye are burned shut

"What do we do with him now??" Rufus asks 

"Take him to the camp sight finish him off and burn the camp to the ground" Dean says 

"When" Whitney asks 

"Tonight"

"First we should clean up"

"How??" Clay asks 

"With cleaning supplies"

"Uh what about the glass?? And there's a lot of glass that's broken and when i mean a lot i mean everything in the kitchen and dining room"

"I can help with that" voice behind them says 

They all jump at the voice and then turn around and find Cas standing in the middle of the kitchen 

"Hello Dean" He says a small smile on his face 

"Hello Cas why are you here??"

"I heard his screaming"

Cas points to the burnt Azazel 

"I thought he was hurting someone but he wasn't"

"Ok then! Why you still here??"

"1 to clean up his mess"

Cas snaps his fingers and all the glass is fixed 

"And 2 to take care of him"

"Oh no!"

"Dean he is a demon i am an angel i will take care of Azazel you can rescue his vessel"

"No! I can't"

"Why is that??"

"Uh! Look at him!"

Dean points to the burnt vessel of Azazel 

"Hmm!"

"Yeah! Hmm!"

"What were you going to do with him??"

"Kill him and burn him"

"And then burn the camp to the ground"

"Yes"

"Alright! You do what you need to do and later i will do what i need to do"

"Fine"

"Alright goodbye Dean"

"Bye Cas"

Cas then snaps away and leaves the four alone in the kitchen Azazel moving slightly 

"Now what??" Clay asks 

"We wait until sun down and then head to the camp"

"What do we do with him for now??" 

Dean smiles wickedly "We have some fun!"

Dean then holds up a demon blade and some holy water and walks towards Azazel 

TBC...


	18. Left Eye Lights Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short shirt chapter

They leave just as the sun disappears under the trees Clay and Dean pack into the sheriffs car Azazel in the trunk while Rufus and Whitney take the impala following behind them the gasoline and matches in the trunk. They arrive just as darkness hits and park on the outside of the camp Dean and Clay get out and open the trunk and drag Azazel (the sheriff's) limp and battered body into the center of the camp Whitney and Rufus trialing behind carrying the gas and matches

They dump him in the center of the abandoned camp and each take turns stabbing with the demon blade before Clay gives the ax to Dean who with one sift movement takes of the sheriffs head and then lights it on fire. They then go about pouring Gas on buildings, the dock, boats, oars, vests, life vest, inflatable rafts, wooden rafts, sticks, leaves, anything in the camp. And last but not least they bring in the sheriffs car and pour gas all over the outside and all over the inside of the car. Clay and Dean then pour gas onto the welcome signs and then make two long lines of gas leading from a large pile of sticks, branches to the car. Rufus then lights two matches on he drops on the outside of the car and the other he drops in the gas tank 

The car explodes in a fury of fire and soon the fire is soon setting fire to the dead grass and traveling down the lines at full speed and soon the huge pile is ablaze. And soon all the dead grass and trees are on fire and then everything else is setting on fire the buildings, the rafts, the dock, the life vests, the boats all on fire. The foursome make there way out Clay throwing matches on the signs as they do and then sit around the impala beers in hands and watch as the now raging inferno lights up the night sky 

Cas appears he looks at Dean and Dean at him and they nod at each other and then Cas walks into the inferno and comes out a few minuets later and they look at each other and nod again before Cas snaps away 

"Is he gonna be ok?? I me he walked into a raging inferno" Clay asks 

"He's an angel of the lord" Dean says and sips his beer 

After finishing there beers they get into the impala and head off back to the cabin calling the fire department as they drive. Once they arrive home Rufus gathers his things and heads back home. Dean says goodbye to Rufus and then shuts the door and locks it tight and walks into the kitchen where Clay and Whitney are standing. They all wonder what to do now they wonder if Dean will stay or if he'll leave they wonder if people will worry about the sheriff and start to wonder where he went and they wonder if there's even more to this case then they know about

TBC....


	19. Here Comes Trouble

The next morning when everyone wakes up they get breakfast and gather in the kitchen 

"Now what??" Whitney asks and then shoves a spoonful of fruit loops into here mouth 

"Now what?? What??" Dean asks 

"Well what do we do now??"

"I don't know i mean we killed the demon Azazel and Jason and we burned the camp down"

"So does that mean your gonna leave town??" Clay asks 

"Probably i mean there's nothing left for me here i might stay a few more days and then head on my way"

Dean gets up to take care of his dishes and Clay and Whitney look at each other with sad expressions on there faces 

"I don't want him to go"

"Neither do i want Whitney"

"Can we convince him to stay??"

"Probably not"

"What if we ask to come with him??"

"Whitney i don't know"

"Come on!"

'Whitney i don't even know if he has a place to live"

"Yeah but at least you'll be with him"

"Yeah i guess"

Before Whitney can respond Dean comes back

"So what do you do around here for fun??" Dean asks as he sits down 

"Uh there's plenty to do around the cabin" Clay says 

"Like??"

"TV, stuff in the basement, pool, hot tub, the lake"

"Sounds cool"

"Uh Dean"

"Yeah??"

"Uh were boyfriends and all right??"

"Yeah"

"Well it's just that you siad your gonna leave in a few days and what are we gonna do with our relationship??"

Dean smiles 

"Come live with me"

Clay looks at Dean in surprise 

"What??"

"Come live with me the both of you 

"Oh no! Dean we couldn't do that!"

"No! No! It's alright! I have a huge place back in Kansas"

"Really??"

"Yeah"

Clay looks over at Whitney who's got a huge smile on her face 

"Alright we'll move to Kansas with you"

"YES!!" Whitney says and start jumping up and down in happiness 

Dean just smiles at Clay and then pulls him into an embrace and kisses him 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Dean and Clay kiss again and are about to move onto a full on make out session when Dean's phone goes off. Dean groans and then reaches down into his pocket and pulls out his phone 

"Hello??" Dean says in an annoyed tone 

"Dean it's me!" The voice says on the other end 

"Rufus??"

"Dean i need your help!"

"Rufus! Rufus what's the matter??"

"Dean hurry! Come quick!"

"Rufus! Rufus! What's wrong!"

"Dean just come quick!"

"Rufus tell me what's the matter!"

"Just hurry!"

"Why??"

"Just hurry!!"

The call ends and Dean nearly slams his phone down onto the counter 

"Damn it!!" He growls out 

"What?? What's wrong??" Clay asks concerned 

"It's Rufus"

"What about him??"

"Something's wrong"

"What do you mean??"

"He called me panicked told me he needed my help and i needed to get over to his house quick and when i asked him he wouldn't tell me why and then hung up"

"That's weird"

"Yeah"

"Well uh what should we do??"

"I think we should get over to his house and now"

"W-why??"

"Because Rufus is in great great danger"

"How do you know??"

"I just know"

As Dean starts to run around trying to get all the stuff he needs Clay and Whitney just stand there not sure what to do. And after a few minuets Dean reenters the kitchen 

"COME ON!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! WE GOTTA SAVE RUFUS!!"

TBC....


	20. Riders On The Storm

"How do you know that Rufus is in trouble??" Whitney asks 

"Cause he was really cagey on the phone and anyways a hunter always knows when another hunter is in trouble" Dean replies 

The three get in the car and Dean pulls out of the driveway causing Clay and Whitney to fling back and then to the side 

"Dude could ya slow down??" Clay asks 

"NO!! I'm gonna break any and all laws to get to Rufus and save him!" Dean replies

"Wow! You really care for him"

"Yeah my dad was a dick he dumped us off at Rufus's or our uncle Bobby's they pretty much raised us when we weren't with our dad"

"What happened to your uncle Bobby??"

"He died just about everyone in my life has died and if i let whatever it is that has Rufus kill him i don't know what i'd do"

In the backseat Whitney wipes a tear out of here eye while Clay gives a sad smile and puts his hand on Dean's knee. Dean gives Clay a smile back before putting his hand on top of Clay's and going back to watching the road.

Dean speeds blowing past every stop sign and through every red light (Luckily there's not many people out tonight) and pretty much does break all and any laws 

When they hit the private road that leads to Rufus's house Dean makes a very sharp turn making Clay and Whitney grab onto the seats. Dean speeds up the driveway plowing through anything that finds it self somehow in Dean's way. Dean brings the car to a violent halt the three get out of the car Dean not bothering to even lock the it and follow Dean as he storms up to Rufus's front door. Dean tries to open the front door but finds it locked he then pulls out his key but even that doesn't work Dean beats on it and rams it with his shoulder but it still doesn't open and Dean is getting scared and angry

"Grab onto my arms and hold onto me" Dean says

"What??"

"GRAB ONTO MY ARMS AND HOLD ONTO ME!!"

"Alright!"

Clay and Whitney then link one of there arms around one of Dean's and then with the other grab onto the posts on Rufus's porch. Dean picks his feet up off the ground and kicks Rufus's door it doesn't open on the first kick but after a few more it flies open. Clay and Whitney let go of Dean and they all enter the house Dean checks behind the door and finds that someone boarded it up

"That proves something is wrong" Dean says 

"Why??" Clay and Whitney say at the same time 

"The door is boarded up from the inside"

"So??"

"So! Rufus calls me panicked! Hangs up in me suddenly! And then is door is boarded up from the inside!"

"Alright! Sorry"

"Lets look for Rufus"

The three slowly creep through the house and look through every room all of which have there lights on and find nothing no Rufus no nobody that is until they get to the living room. There was Rufus standing up a knife pressed against his throat 

"Rufus!" Dean said alarmed and then the three entered the living room 

"Rufus what the..."

Dean stopped talking when he saw the rest of the sight there was a blonde woman in a long white dress and gold neckless standing behind Rufus and holding she smiled when she saw them 

"Hello! You must be Dean, Clay, and Whitney!" She said in a happy tone 

"Yeah! Who the hell are you??"

The woman smiled and then laughed "Why i'm Mrs Voorhees Jason's mother"

TBC....


	21. Dangerous

Dean, Clay, and Whitney stare at this woman in shock none of them being able to process what they've just been told 

"I'm sorry your what!" Dean asks 

"I"m Jason's mother"

"But your dead! You killed yourself!" Whitney says 

"I did! But this kind demon Azazel gave me my life back"

Dean sneers "Kind demon! That bastard killed my mother!"

"Oh you poor boy you"

"What in return did you do to get your life back??" Clay asks 

"I had to become the vessel of a demon"

Dean's eyes get wide "You mean!"

"No! No! Not Azazel! Some one else"

"Who??"

"I don't remember her name it's been so long"

"OK well why the hell are you here??"

Mrs Voorhees smiles but it's not a loving smile it's a very creepy smile 

"Your grandfathers killed my boy once and you killed him again"

"And??"

"And now i'm going to kill all of you"

Clay and Whitney's eyes both get wide in fear but Dean remains calm 

"Is that why you have Rufus??"

"Yes"

"And why are you gonna kill him?? He didn't kill anyone"

"No but he helped you he's as just a part of it as you are"

"Lady your are a nut bag"

"My name is Pamela"

"What??"

"I said my name is Pamela but you can call me Pam"

"No! I will not call you Pam! Or Pamela! I had a friend named Pam! She was a nice sweet girl! Not a psycho look you! I'm just gonna call you nut job!"

"You are a very naughty boy"

"And your a psycho bitch!"

"Honey i'm a demon! And if you mean that girl Pamela Barnes she was psychic and she messed with things she shouldn't have she had it coming!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!! I WILL FUCKING END YOU!!"

"Not if i end you or your friends first!"

Pam raised the knife to slit Rufus's throat but she didn't get very far when Dean suddenly blasted her with salt. Pam screamed in pain and dropped the knife allowing Rufus to get away from her and then the foursome flee the room and attempt to find a safe place to hide

"You'll never escape! You'll never get away! I will find you and i will KILL YOU ALL!! Yes Jason! Mommy's going to kill them!"

Pam then picks up the knife and goes in search of them foursome and it does take her long to find Whitney crouched behind the chairs int he dining room 

"Get away from me!" Whitney begs 

"Now don't be afraid dear! It won't hurt! One simple slice and it's over!"

Pam positions her knife and moves towards Whitney to kill her

"Eat holy water bitch!"

"What??"

Pam turns around only to have holy water thrown in her face by Dean she screams and then Whitney stabs in her in the shoulder with a demon blade but has little effect 

"Whitney! Outside hurry!"

Whitney races past Pam and Dean and gets outside while Dean stays behind in the dining room 

"Your going to pay for this!"

"Bite me!"

Pam charges towards Dean only to get another douse of holy water thrown into her face 

Pam falls onto the floor and screams in pain and Dean continues throwing holy water on her as she lays on the ground 

"Your gonna burn bitch!

Pam looks up and sees the match and the grin on Dean's face 

"NOOOOO!!!" Pam screams and then jumps off ready to attack Dean

However Dean is to fast for her and he dashes out of the dining room 

Dean trips however and Pam catches him jumping on him and pining him down a wicked smile on her face 

"Now! You've been a naughty boy! And naughty boys need to be taught a lesson!"

"Fuck you!"

Dean spits in her face 

"A very naughty boy!"

"Bitch!"

"Are you ready to die??"

"No! But are you??"

Pam smiles "I don't under..."

It's then that Pam smells the burning flesh and fabric and looks down to find that she is on fire 

Pam screams and runs to out onto the porch where she's met by Whitney an ax in her hands 

"NO! PLEASE!" Pam begs 

"Psycho bitch!" Whitney says as she swings the ax at Mrs. Voorhees head 

TBC...


	22. Mommy Dearest

Whitney swings the ax hitting Mrs. Voorhees in the side of the face causing her to scream in pain. Whitney hits her three more times with the ax once in the face and twice in the chest causing Mrs. Voorhees to scream and stumble blindly until she reaches the large fire Rufus set

"YOU BITCH!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!" Mrs. Voorhees rages

"Tough shit!" Whitney responds 

"EXCUSE ME!!"

"I said tough shit!"

Mrs. Voorhees then opens her eyes and just in time to see Whitney swing at the ax at her head she screams but it is soon cut off as the ax chops off her head and it lands in the fire. Dean and Rufus each grab on of her arms and throw her body into the fire and then they all stand around and watch 

"Thank god! We got ride of her!" Whitney says 

"Yeah she was an evil bitch" Dean says 

"And now she's gone" Clay says 

"Yeah" Rufus says softly 

"Now what??"

"Lets watch her burn and then go in the house"

Alright"

The four stand there and watch as Mrs. Voorhees and he head burn. Once it's done burning Rufus puts out the fire and takes care of the bones and then they all go into the house where once in there they all take seats at the kitchen table a beer in front of all of them 

"Not what do we do??" Whitney asks 

"I don't know" Clay tells her 

"Do you think there's more demons in this town??" Dean asks .

"I don't know"

"Rufus what do you think"

"About what??"

"About there being more demons in this town"

"It's a possibility"

"Yeah that's what scares me"

"And if there is a nest of demons or the people of this town are demons that means there the followers of Azazel"

Dean sighs and puts his head in his hands 

"Great the demon that killed my mom and tried to kill me, my boyfriend, my boyfriends sister, and my uncle"

Clay puts his hand on top of Dean's and they look at each other and give each other soft smiles 

"And we'd fight them??"

"It's the only thing we can

"Perfect! I stop at a gas station to get gas for baby! I wind up helping a hunter help find and save his sister! And now it's turning out to be something bigger than i expected! I wanna get back to Kansas! I wanna get back to helping others and hunting outside of this town!"

"I'm sorry Dean i didn't think it would take this longer either"

"No! It's not your fault! I'm just being an ass!"

"Damn right you are!"

Clay, Dean, and Rufus laugh but stop when Whitney suddenly lets loud a loud scream 

"What! What's wrong??" Clay asks as they rush over to her 

"I saw someone outside!"

"What??"

"There was a man outside!"

"A man??"

"Yes!"

"What did he look like??"

"I don't know! He was short"

"He was short! You weren't able to get a better look at him??"

"NO!!"

Before anyone can say anything the kitchen door bursts open and the old man from the gas station and several other people appear in the kitchen there eyes as black as the night and there letting out low demonic growls 

"Shit!" Dean says 

TBC...


	23. Village Of The Damned

No one says anything there all to scared and shocked to say anything and the demons continue to walk slowly towards the group as they continue to let out that low and terrifying growl 

"Dean Winchester, Clay and Whitney Miller, and Rufus Turner??" One of them asks 

"Y-Yes??" A terrified Dean says 

"You are them??"

"Yes W-why??"

The demon tilts his head and smiles 

"Just wondering"

"Demon's don't wonder! What the hell do you want with us??" Rufus asks 

"Your responsible for the death of our leader"

"And" Clay says 

"And now were going to kill you all!"

"No your not!" Dean says 

"Yes we are! And don't even think about trying to run! We have to place surrounded!"

They all looks out the window and sure enough there's more people out there all milling about. They turn away from the window and face the demons again 

"Now! How do you want to be tortured and killed?? Slow and painful like in hell?? Or fast and quick and just get it over with??

"Neither" Rufus says 

"Neither! You have to pick one you stupid humans!"

"No we don't"

"WHY!!"

"This is why"

Rufus picks up a large tin of hunting salt and unscrews the lid and throws it at the group of demons 

It hits the group and they scream in pain bumping into each other, into things in the kitchen, and going through walls and windows to escape the salt. Mean while the foursome escape the may lay in the kitchen grabbing what they need and running into the living room shutting and locking the door behind them

"Now what do we do??" Whitney asks 

"We arm ourselves and wait" Rufus says and then hands out guns and other weapons to the other three 

"When that door opens don't do anything just wait till there in the room and then start to blast them" Dean says 

Whitney and Clay shake there heads in agreement 

Then a few moments later as if on cue the door bursts open and the demons appear and mad as hell (No pun intended) and march towards the threesome 

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HUMANS HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO HARD!!"

"Because were complicated" Dean says 

The demon screams and lunges forward only be to stopped by a salt gun blast and a knife to the chest

The demon screams in pain and Dean removes the knife out of the demon's chest and the four run out of the room and up the stairs 

"GET THEM!!" The dying demon rages and the others obey 

Dean, Clay, Whitney, and Rufus run up the stairs and into a spare room shutting the door, locking it, and barricading it with the heavy objects in the room 

"NOW WHAT!!" Whitney asks 

"We hope they don't get it!" Dean responds 

"Yeah with all that heavy stuff they won't be able to get in" Clay says 

"Not exactly you see i didn't put salt around the windows so they can get in" Rufus 

Before anyone can respond the door bursts open the the things in front of it goes flying and the old man from the gas station appears 

"Now! Get ready to die!"

He and the others raise there knifes and start towards the group when suddenly a huge blue light appears and the demons let out an ear splitting screech

TBC...


	24. Escape

Dean, Clay, Whitney, and Rufus cover there ears and close there eyes as the light shines brighter and the screeches get louder. Once the light and scream are gone they open there eyes and take there hands and find a group of very confused people standing in Rufus's house 

"Rufus W-what are we doing in your house??" The old man from the gas station asks 

"Yeah! What are we doing here?? And how did we get here??" A blonde woman asks 

"Yeah! And what happened to your door?? And your stuff??" Another person asks 

Rufus looks at them all and starts to sweat "Um well it's a long story and you might not believe me"

"Well lets hear it anyways!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah lets hear it"

Yeah Rufus come on!"

Rufus look's at everyone who are now demanding an explanation for how they ended up in Rufus's house when all the sudden everything anf everyone except the four of them stops and Castiel appears 

"Hello Dean, Hello Rufus, Hello Clay, Hello Whitney" He says 

"Hi" The all say at once 

"So i suppose your wondering why i'm here and why i stopped time"

"Yes"

"Well as you know all of these people were demons"

"Yes"

"There were all possessed by the followers of Azazel"

"We figured that much" Dean says 

"Well i exorcised the demons from these people and sent the followers back to hell there trapped there"

"So essentially you performed a mass exorcism and the demons are safe in hell" Clay says 

"Yes"

"And now what??" Whitney asks 

"I snap my fingers and all these people will go back to there homes and then i will snap my fingers again and time will restart"

"So they won't remember anything about this??" Dean says 

"Yes and then i will speak with the three of you in the coming days"

"Alright then" 

Cas snaps his fingers once and all the people disappear he snaps his fingers again and time is unstopped he then says goodbye to the foursome and disappears 

"He could at least have fixed the damage in my house" Rufus said and then walked out of the room 

"Should we go home??" Dean asks 

"Yeah i'm tired" Clay adds 

"Same here" Whitney says 

"Alright lets go"

They start downstairs and run into Rufus as soon as they hit the bottom of stairs 

"Going home??"

"Yep"

"Well goodnight"

"Goodnight"

TBC...


	25. Safe In Hell

When everyone wakes up the next morning they all head down for breakfast but they don't say anything to each other but about half way through breakfast Cas appears so Clay and Whitney make themselves scares 

"Can we talk??" Cas asks 

"Sure sit down" Dean says 

"I talked to your mother"

Dean looks at him 

She's very proud of you and all you've done and she hopes that you and Clay are happy together"

"Really"

"Yes i also spoke with Jo, and Ellen, and Bobby, Kevin, and Gabe, and Balthazar, and Ash, and Pam and all of your friends and family and they say the same thing"

"Really!"

"Yes"

"What about my dad??"

"Dean he's not in heaven and i looked everywhere"

"Oh"

"But Dean after all he's done to you and your brother he's better off in hell"

"Yeah i guess he is"

"Yes anyways i wanted to tell you that the demons all locked away somewhere there safe in hell"

"Thank Cas"

"Your welcome"

"Is that all??"

"Yes"

"Well uh goodbye Cas"

"Goodbye Dean"

Cas disappears and Clay and Whitney walk back into the kitchen 

"What did he want??" Clay asks 

"He told me the demons from last night are safe in hell"

"Alright and??" Whitney says 

"All my friends and family are in heaven and are proud of me and hope me and Clay are happy together and he talked to my mom"

"That's sweet"

"Yeah it is and i also found out something else"

"What??"

"My dad's in hell"

TBC....


	26. The White Angel

"Oh Dean i'm so sorry!" Clay says as he and Whitney move over to comfort him

"Thanks but he was an asshole he belongs there anyways" Dean says 

"Why what did he do??" Whitney asks 

"After our mom died and we started hunting there where times he would just totally check out"

"How did your mother die??"

"Azazel pinned her on my brothers nursery ceiling slashed her stomach and then burned her"

"Oh Dean i'm so sorry"

"She didn't want this life for us and she did all she could to protect us from this life"

"This life??"

"Hunting"

"You weren't supposed to be a hunter!"

"No my mother was raised a hunter and she tried to keep us out of that life but her death got us into that life"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"At least she's in heaven watching over you"

"Yeah and Cas said she was proud of me but i don't know how she feels about me in this life"

"Well Cas said she proud of you!"

"Yeah well i feel like i've let her down i wasn't able to get away from the one thing that she didn't want me to get involved in"

"Oh Dean"

Before anyone else can say anything a glowing, bright, white light appears and then a blonde woman in a white dress appears in the kitchen 

"Dean honey don't beat yourself up so much" She says 

At the sound of the voice Dean's eyes get wide and his head turns around quickly 

"Mom!"

"Hello sweetie"

"Mom what ate you doing here! I mean your dead!"

"I know i came for a visit"

"But how!"

"I'm a ghost Dean and i've done this before"

"You have!"

"Yes you just couldn't see me"

"So you've seen a lot of what i've been through??"

"Yes and Dean i'm so sorry i never wanted your father to get you involved in this life style"

"Mom can i have a hug??"

"Of course you can"

TBC...


	27. Mother

"Of course you can honey"

Tears start to well up in Dean's eyes as he walks over to his mother and then pulls him into her embrace

"Oh mom i've missed you so much!"

"Oh Dean i've missed you so much to"

"Are you happy in heaven??"

"Yes i've gotten to reconnect with Ellen and Bobby and Jo it's wonderful"

"I'm glad your happy"

"Thank you Dean and are you happy??"

"Well no not really"

Dean and Mary part 

"Why honey"

"I think you know"

Mary sighs "Honey i'm sorry i never ever wanted you to get into this life and i hid it from your father but after my death it came out and there was nothing i could do"

"I know mom i know it was out of your hands! And i did try to get out of the life! But i couldn't!"

"Honey i know you did! And i know father wouldn't let you! And i know what he did to you after Sammy left"

"He's in hell now ya know"

"Yes i do"

"And he belongs there"

"Yes he does"

Dean is now full on crying 

"Mom why'd you have to make the deal with Azazel??"

"Dean i had no choice! He killed my parents and your father the night he proposed to me! I was only 19! I wanted them back! I had no idea what his intentions where! He just told me he'd be back in ten years! And when i found out i was pregnant with you i wanted to start running! But i knew i would have to tell John why! And that night i was preparing to take you both and run! But he killed him and i never got the chance! I wanted to get you boys out of harms way!"

"Oh god mom!"

Dean throws himself back in his mothers arms and she wraps his arms around him 

"Oh god Dean i'm sorry! I didn't wanna put you through all this!"

"Oh mom!"

"Dean i wish i could have stopped the deal! I wish i could have!"

"Mom it's ok! It's ok! Azazel's dead and his followers are back in hell!"

"Dean's that's kinda why i'm here"

"It is??"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Some Azazel's followers that night at Rufus's house got away and there lurking around waiting to get you all"

TBC...


	28. Warning Signs

Dean looks at Mary with wide eyes 

"What??!"

Mary sighs and then sits down at the kitchen island 

"But how??"

"They got away before Castiel could unpossess them"

"How do you know that??"

"I told you i've been watching over you your entire lives it didn't stop after your father died and you killed Azazel"

"You saw all that??"

"Yes! And i'm prod of you"

Dean smiles "Thanks mom"

"Your welcome now back to business"

"Yes you said some of Azazel's followers escaped that night and now there coming to get us"

"Yes"

"How many are there??"

"5-7 maybe 10 but no more than 15"

"So between 5 and 15 demons are coming to attack us"

"Yes"

Dean sighs and then looks over at Clay and Whitney 

"What do you guys wanna do??"

"What do you mean??" Clay asks 

"Do you wanna stay and fight or leave to somewhere safe"

"Stay and fight"

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why??" Whitney asks 

"Because it's not safe! I've had more experience with Azazel then the two of you have!"

"Dean these are his followers"

"I know but!"

"No buts! Were gonna stay and help you fight!"

Dean sighs again "Fine!"

Then turns around and faces his mother 

"When will they be here??"

:In the next hour or two"

"Alright and what about Rufus??"

"Don't worry he's safe"

"Alright! Now what do we do??"

"Wait for them to arrive"

"So just sit here in terror and wait for them to arrive??"

"No polish weapons, make some devils traps, introduce me to your friends here"

"Friends??"

"The two over there"

"The..Wha..Oh! OH!"

Clay and Whitney both give Dean a look

"Mom! This is Clay Miller and his sister Whitney! Clay is un my boyfriend"

"I know that!"

"So you know who they are!"

"Yes"

"Then why did you ask!"

"I wanted an introduction!"

Dean stands there with is mouth open as Mary walks over to the two

"Hello! I'm Mary Dean's mother"

"Hi" Whitney says 

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Clay says 

"it's nice to meet both of you but i'm guessing it's a shock"

"Yes"

"Well i'm not back here forever only until Azazel and his minions are sent back to hell"

"Oh" Dean says loudly grabbing everyone else's attention 

TBC...


	29. Danger, Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

"Honey what's wrong??" Mary asks as she walks towards Dean 

"Nothing" Dean replied 

"Dean don't lie to me!"

"it's nothing"

"Dean!"

"Mom it old you it's nothing"

"Dean!"

Dean looks at his mother who has the "Don't lie to me i know your lying" face

Dean sighs 

"It's just that ya know after we beat Azazel's followers your gonna go back to heaven"

"Oh Dean honey! I now are time together is gonna be short! But i'll be watching over you! And i promise i'll visit as much as i can!"

"Really??"

"Yes"

Dean smiles 

"Alright then"

"Alright"

"I love you mom"

"I love you to Dean now lets get ready for this fight"

"Alright"

TBC...


	30. Evil Under The Sun

They spend the next hour preparing making sure the guns are clean and there loaded with bullets, making sure the knives are polished and sharpened, making devils traps, and salt lines are made, making sure there's plenty of holy water and salt, and last of all making sure Cas will come in case he's needed 

"Now what??" Dean asks 

"We wait for them and when they come we attack" Mary says 

"I don't think were gonna have to wait much longer" Whitney states 

"Why??" Clay asks 

"Look"

Whitney points to the window above the sink and they all move to get a better look and find at least 20 people standing in the back of the house 

"Shit!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"That's more than i thought"

"And i don't think we have enough weapons to hold them off or take them out with"

"Yeah"

"What are we gonna do??"

"I'll call Cas but lets see how many we can take out"

"Alright"

The four step back and watch as the demon's slowly make there way up to the house and then stop short of the kitchen patio doors 

"What are they doing??" Whitney asks 

"I have no idea" Dean responds 

"Do you think..."

Before Whitney can finish what she's saying the patio doors burst open and several demons appear ready for battle"

"Lets do this" Dean says 

Everyone else shakes there heads in agreement 

One demon steps in a devils trap and is salted and burned immediately leaving a mark on the floor and two more are exorcised leaving there empty vessels on the floor. But there's still more coming and Dean finds that there being overcome so he calls for help 

"Cas!"

"Cas Get your feathery ass down her!"

"Cas! We need you!"

"Cas get the fuck down here!"

"Cas!"

Dean is cut off yelling for Cas's help when he is grabbed by the throat by a demon and shoved against a wall 

"It's useless pathetic human! No one can help you now!"

"Bite me!"

"feisty! I like it!" 

Dean spits in the demon's face 

"Oh now your going to get it!"

Dean gulps as the demon's eyes flash to a dark dark black

TBC...


	31. The Battle

Dean looked to his side as the demon hissed in her ear. Clay, Whitney, and Mary were trying to defeat the demons that were currently in the kitchen but were being over run by the minuet

"Tutoring you will be so much fun!!"

"Fuck you!!"

"I'll enjoy watching your blood spill everywhere!!"

"Burn in hell bastard!!"

"I'm gonna use you as my play thing!!"

"Suck a cock!!"

"Oh the fun things i'm gonna do to you!!"

"Fuck you!!"

The demon slaps Dean hard across the face 

"SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!! YOUR MY PET!! SHOW ME SOME RESPECT BOY!!"

"No!!"

"YOUR GONNA LEARN WHEN WE GET TO HELL!! I'LL TORTURE AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU LEARN RESPECT!!"

"Your demon scum!!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Dean gives him a devious smile "No!"

"No! No! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! I AM YOUR MASTER!! YOU ARE MY PET!!"

"Yeah right!

"DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME!!"

Dean's smile gets more devious and he starts to laugh

"What are you laughing at boy??"

"Castiel is right behind you"

"Wha??"

The demon turns around to find that in fact Castiel angel of the lord is right behind him with a demon blade in hand 

"Dean close your eyes" Castiel commands 

Dean does and then there's a scream and a bright light 

"Open them"

Dean opens his eyes

:Thank you"

"Your welcome now lets go kill some demons"

"Yeah lets go kill some demon's"

The four of them with Cas's help manage to take out every single demon trapping them in a devil's trap and then Cas stabbing them with his blade

"Thank's Cas"

"Your welcome Dean"

"Where are the demons??"

"Hell"

"The vessels??"

"A special place 

"Alright goodbye then"

"Goodbye Dean, Clay, Whitney Mary i'll see you in heaven"

Mary nods and smiles and then Cas snaps his fingers and then disappears

TBC....


	32. How Green Was My Valley

Dean, Clay, Whitney, and Mary sigh and then they all sit down at the kitchen island 

"That uh that uh was intense" Clay says 

"Yeah that was" Whitney agrees

"There were a lot of demons" Dean says 

"More than i expected more must have shown up after i did my initial count" Mary says 

"Yeah"

"Now what do we do??"

"I can't think of anything"

"Me too"

"Me either"

"I guess there's nothing to do then"

"Yeah"

"Well uh mom there aren't anymore demon's??"

"No they've all been taken care of"

"Oh"

"We'll i guess that i'll go back to heaven now"

"Yeah"

Dean puts his head down so he's looking at the island counter and Mary gives him a sad look and then reaches out her hand so that it's on top of Dean's. Dean puts his head up at the sudden feeling 

"Honey i know your sad about me going back"

"Yeah"

"But what is said before i mean it"

Dean smiles "Yeah"

Mary smiles back at him "Yeah"

"Well i think i'll get going now"

Mary gets out of her chair followed by the others 

"Well it's was nice meeting you" Whitney says 

"It was nice meeting you too Whitney and take care of yourself i now you can"

Whitney smiles "Thanks"

"Your a strong girl Whitney"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

The two hug and then she turns to face Clay 

"And you take care of my little boy!"

"Of course"

"Cause if you don't! I swear i may be a ghost but that doesn't mean i won't kick your ass!"

"Note taken"

Clay and Mary smile at each other and then hug before she turns around and last but not least faces Dean 

"And Dean i promise you i'll visit you as soon as i can"

"Alright"

"Your a brave, strong, handsome boy Dean i'm proud that you grew up to be as so even though you grew up in away i wouldn't have picked"

Dean smiles tears welling up in his eyes 

"Thanks mom"

"Your welcome"

"I love you mom"

"I love you to Dean"

They hug for a few minuets and then pull away both of them wiping tears from there eyes 

"Well i'm off"

"Bye Mrs.W"

"Bye mom"

"And if there are anymore demon's just gimmie a call"

"Alright mom"

"Alright then"

Mary steps into the center of the kitchen and then a bright white light appears and then she is gone 

TBC...


	33. Mama I'm Gonna Sing

The light disappears and the three just stand there and after a few minuets Clay walks up to Dean and puts his hand on him 

"Dean??"

"Hmm??"

"Dean man are you ok??"

"Yeah i'm fine"

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah i'm sure she said she'll visit and i know she will she's my mom"

Clay smiles and then kisses Dean on the cheek and then starts to walk away only to be stopped by someone and then turned around 

"Wha??" Clay says only to be cut off as Dean's lips meet his after a little while Dean pulls away with a smile on his face 

"All you had to do was turn me around"

"That makes no sense"

"Whatever"

Dean pulls Clay into an embrace again and they start to make out and are only broken up again by Whitney 

"Eww! Gross! Get a room you guys!" She says as she keeps her hands over her eyes 

Clay and Dean just smile and then kiss again and then Dean pulls Clay out of the room 

"Where are we going??"

"Your room"

"To do what??"

"Adult things"

"Like what type of adult things??"

"Like me fucking you until your red as a brick and screaming my mine"

"Oh! I like that!"

Dean smirks "I knew you would you naughty boy you!"

"Oh! So i'm a a naughty boy now!"

"Yes you are!'

"And your gonna punish me??'

"Yep"

"Gonna punish me here or in the bedroom??"

"Bedroom"

"But i'm already a naughty boy! Why not in the hall??"

"Because there are things were gonna do that are no one's business"

Clay smiles and then pulls Dean in for a rough kiss 

"Rough just the way i like it!"

"That how we gonna do it??"

"Fuck yes!"

Clay smiles 

"Well why we just standing here talking why ain't we fucking??"

"Cause were talking and i' telling you what i'm gonna do to you"

"Well instead of telling me why don't you do it to me??"

"Cause were in the hall were not gonna do it in the hall"

"Right! Now come on baby! Lets get out of this hall and into the bedroom so we can fuck! You little bitch!

Dean doesn't say anything he just grabs onto Clay and starts to drag him down the hall towards the bedroom a smirk on Clay's face and a rather large bulge in his pants 

TBC...


	34. Introducing Lizzy Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! SEX!! AND SMUT!!

Dean drags Clay down the hall and then throws open the bedroom door and throws Clay in the bedroom and onto the bed and then shuts the door behind him and locks it.

"Take of your clothes you little whore!" Dean commands

"Yes sir!" Clay says a smirk on his face and then proceeds to take off everything 

"Keep your underwear on"

"Yes Dean"

"Now lie back on the bed"

Clay doesn't say anything he just does 

Dean then proceeds to strip off all his clothes and then walk over to the bed where the underwear clad Clay lay in long erect dick swaying as it did 

"Pick you head up and look at me"

Clay does as he is told and his eyes fall upon the huge erect cock almost immediately

Dean smirks "Like what ya see??"

"Yeah"

"Good!"

Dean gets on the bed and Clay positions himself so they can both fit on the bed 

"Suck it! Suck my cock Clay!"

"Yes Dean"

"Less talking more sucking"

Clay doesn't say anything he just swallows Dean's cock and begins to bob his head up and down as he sucks Dean's cock and Dean begins to let out the most erotic moans and strokes Clay's hard cock through the thin material of his underwear 

Clay let out a small moan he needed to jerk off badly 

Dean can sense Clay's displeasure and decides to take care of it 

"I'm gonna jerk you off baby don't worry i'm gonna take good care you of"

Clay lets out a moan of pleasure that is muffled by the fact his mouth is around Dean's cock and then Dean takes Clay's cock out of his mouth and starts to jerk it

Clay sucks and Dean jerks until they've both cummed 

Clay falls backwards on the bed and waits for what will be next

"Alright Clay! Your gonna ride my cock now!"

"What??"

"I said your gonna ride my cock now!"

"Alright"

Dean and Clay then both move themselves so that Dean is sitting on the bed and Clay is sitting on Dean's lap Dean's cock buried in his ass

"Ready??"

"No lube"

"Nope!"

"Alright i guess i'm ready"

"Good!"

Dean then starts to move his body so his cock his rubbing Clay's ass 

"OH GOD DEAN YEAH!!"

"Ya like this??"

"YES!!"

"Such a slut!"

"YES!! YES!! I'M A FUCKING SLUT!!"

"That's right! Take my cock like a good little whore!"

"YES!! YES!!"

Eventually they both Cum and then move so Clay is on his hands and knees and Dean's is kneeling. Dean is fucking Clay and Clay is jerking himself off 

"GOD!! YES!!" Clay screamed out 

"You like this??"

"YES!! YES!"

"You like me fucking you in general??"

"YES!! ROUGHER BETTER!!"

"When we fuck rougher like this it's better??"

"YES!!"

Dean smirks "I can live with that!"

He then starts to move his cock faster in and out of Clay's ass 

TBC...


	35. Drunk In Love

Clay screamed as he felt Dean's warm cum spill into his ass and then as he cummed all over the bed sheets before he fell exhausted onto the bed Dean on top of him Dean and Clay both lay there sweaty, cum covered and panting 

"I think i'm out of cum" Dean exclaimed panting 

"I don't know if that's possible" Clay replied panting 

"Well i don't know if it is or not but i'm pretty sure i'm out of cum"

"I'm just tired that was a lot of activity"

"Yeah me too"

"Wanna take a nap??"

Dean smiles at Clay "That doesn't sound bad at all"

Clay smiles back at Dean "Good"

Dean removes his cock from Dean's ass and then the pair slip under the covers and Dean wraps himself in Clay's arms

"What time is it??" Dean asks 

Clay laughs "Why do you ask??"

:I just wanna know"

"It's 9:56

"Hmm"

"Hmm what??"

"Well i'm thinking we should just go to bed"

"Yeah i guess so"

"I mean it's been a pretty long day and i'm tired"

"Yeah me too"

"Well goodnight Clay"

"Goodnight Dean"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Clay flips off the light and they both fall asleep very quickly 

The next morning when Clay wakes up he finds Dean is missing and panics 

"Dean?? Dean?? Dean where are you??"

"I'm right here"

"Where??"

"Here"

"Where is here!"

"Right here!"

Suddenly the bathroom door pops opens some steam flies out and Dean's appears wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist 

"Where'd you go??"

"I took a shower"

"Without me??"

"Yes! I tried to wake you up! But you were out like a light"

"Oh! So then your out and i'm guessing it's my turn to go into the shower then"

"Yep you take your shower and i'm gonna get dressed and then i'll meet you down for breakfast"

"Alright"

Clay gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom and Dean towards his bag of clothes 

Dean stops Clay and plants a kiss on his lips 

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Dean then starts to pull out some clothes and Clay walks into the bathroom, shuts the door behind him and then turns on the shower and hops in, jerking off to thoughts of Dean and there night last night as he showers 

TBC...


End file.
